


In the cold light of morning

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [38]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Self-Discovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Kaien e Ichigo sono amici da una vita ma, nonostante tutto, ci sono molte cose dell'amico più grande che Ichigo ancora non conosce. E, fra una birra e l'altra, potrebbe scoprire anche lati di sé che fino a quel momento non aveva mai preso in considerazione.





	1. Before our innocence was lost

**Author's Note:**

> Kaien è uno di quei personaggi che non doveva morire e invece è morto. In un manga dove nessuno muore mai, è morto prima dell'inizio della storia principale, lasciamo perdere. Ciò non toglie che io non possa scrivere su questo personaggio per me adorabile ficcandolo in una AU. E vi pareva che non lo pairingassi con Ichigo? Parliamoci sinceramente: io campo di crack pairing, non potete chiedermi di non mettere Ichigo con uno dei personaggi che trovo più aodrabili in "Bleach", ecco. E boh, è inutile che sto a spiegarvi la storia, solo, non mi sobbalzate troppo quando scoprite che Ichigo era precedentemente fidanzato con Yachiru!
> 
> **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #035.Sesto Senso  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** «Anche se ti baciassi, mi farebbe schifo!» «Scommettiamo?»

«Festeggiamo!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sollevò alta sopra la propria testa la lattina di birra, agitandola minacciosamente.

«Vacci piano, Ichigo. Ti sei finalmente diplomato e già ti vuoi ammazzare? Su, posa quella roba che l’alcool lo reggi malissimo e non voglio passare la serata a pulire macelli sul pavimento del bagno» lo richiamò il compagno dai capelli neri, afferrandogli un polso e raggiungendo la lattina per togliergliela di mano.

«Uffa! Kaien! Piantala di trattarmi come un marmocchio! Ho già diciotto anni, non sono più così idiota da non riuscire a fermarmi prima di ubriacarmi!» protestò Ichigo, mollando di malavoglia la bibita.

Con Kaien andava sempre a finire così. Forse era colpa della loro differenza di età, in fondo l’amico dai capelli neri aveva sei anni più di lui, ma con Ichigo si era sempre comportato come un fratello maggiore, fin dai tempi in cui erano due marmocchi con le ginocchia sbucciate e la passione per i manga sul basket.

Poi erano cresciuti, le ginocchia erano guarite ma certe passioni erano rimaste e a quelle se n’erano aggiunte altre. Kaien, l’amico più grande che capiva tutto e poi lo spiegava anche a lui, gli aveva insegnato un mucchio di cose, gli aveva dato un sacco di dritte e c’era sempre stato quando si trattava di dispensar consigli o tirarlo fuori dalle difficoltà.

Su una sola cosa, stranamente, aveva sempre glissato in maniera più o meno velata.

«Sì, ma l’astemia non ha età, Ichigo. Se eri astemio a tredici anni, lo resti anche a diciotto, credimi!» insistette il ragazzo dai capelli neri, ingollando, in un sorso solo la birra rimasta nella lattina.

«Che palle! Tu non sei umano! Andiamo, come fai a scolarti tutto quell’alcool senza accusare il colpo? Dovresti come minimo morire di cirrosi epatica, se continui così!» replicò Ichigo, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia prima di appoggiarsi all’indietro contro la parete con le guance in fiamme.

In effetti, forse l’amico non aveva tutti i torti: cominciava a soffrire il caldo e aveva la vista offuscata. E dire che si era scolato solo mezza lattina di birra, maledizione, e Kaien era già alla terza senza essere neanche un po’ _alterato_!

Lo invidiava, anche se in maniera benevola, invidiava quella sua sicurezza, quel suo saper essere sempre al posto giusto nel momento giusto, invidiava quegli occhi azzurri che sapevano sempre essere lucidi, anche in preda alla rabbia, anche quando gli capitava qualcosa di spiacevole.

D’altronde Kaien era più grande, sapeva più cose di loro e poi un giorno non escludeva che sarebbe riuscito a raggiungerlo e a eguagliarlo, per lo meno. Anche se in quel momento, mezzo brillo e appoggiato contro il davanzale, si sentiva ancora più imbecille del solito.

L’amico, invece, era impeccabile come sempre.

In quelle situazioni Ichigo comprendeva perfettamente perché Rukia avesse una tale adorazione per l’amico. Se non si fosse sentito un completo coglione a pensarlo, avrebbe convenuto con lei in ogni parola: Kaien certe volte era fin _troppo_ al di sopra di loro e, non fosse stato per quella sua tremenda testardaggine, avrebbe detto che davvero non avesse alcun difetto.

«Ichigo, va’ a portar sfiga a qualcun altro!» lo prese in giro Kaien, facendo un gesto pesantemente scaramantico.

«E poi è un fatto di costituzione, io sopporto molto bene!».

«Non mi pare che tu sia poi così tanto più robusto di me!» insinuò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, sporgendosi verso di lui.

«Non cercare di cambiare discorso, Ichigo! Quando cominci a ubriacarti, significa che hai qualche problema! Invece di essere contento per il diploma!» lo incalzò Kaien, gli acuti occhi azzurri che lo fissavano dietro lo schermo delle lunghe ciglia.

Ichigo, a quello sguardo indagatore, spostò il viso osservando con improvvisa curiosità la scrivania addossata al muro per non guardare in faccia l’amico. Era abbastanza imbarazzante quello che stava per dire, soprattutto visto il modo in cui si era svolta la vicenda il giorno prima.

«Come… Yachiru mi ha mollato».

Lo esclamò crudamente, senza cercare mille preamboli. Sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile: era la realtà delle cose e, peggio ancora, lui non ci era neanche rimasto male. A parte un pizzico d’orgoglio ferito, più che altro.

«Così, da un giorno all’altro?» esclamò Kaien, aprendosi la quarta lattina di birra e sorseggiandola silenziosamente, senza staccare lo sguardo dal profilo dell’amico che continuava a fissare il muro ostinatamente, dando a vedere che stesse reprimendo una grande sofferenza anche se, assurdamente, non era così.

E questo lo faceva stare ancora più male.

«Sì. Ieri sera è venuta all’improvviso, tutta allegra e saltellante, e mi ha detto che mi lasciava» annuì Ichigo, ripiegando le gambe nella posizione del loto e appoggiando le mani ai lati del corpo.

«Senza neanche darti una spiegazione? Possibile che sia successo all’improvviso? Non so, non aveva mai dato segni di cedimento o d’impazienza? Non aveva mai accennato niente, al riguardo? Va bene che Yachiru è sempre stata una ragazza molto volubile ma mi pareva sinceramente affezionata a te».

Kaien squadrò con sospetto l’amico: il suo sesto senso gli diceva che Ichigo non si stava comportando in maniera completamente sincera con lui, quasi pareva volesse nascondergli qualcosa.

In effetti, nell’ultimo periodo il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni aveva cominciato a mutare atteggiamento nei suoi confronti: più chiuso, meno compagnone, meno incline a _toccarlo_. Pareva fosse in preda a una sorta d’improvvisa reverenza verso di lui, quasi avesse timore di mancargli di rispetto a mettergli le mani addosso come aveva sempre fatto fino allora, giocando a picchiarlo ogni volta che lo prendeva in giro.

Forse era soltanto cresciuto, anche se stava diventando persino più ossequioso di Uryū Ishida. Il che, per uno come Ichigo, era francamente assurdo.

«Beh… in effetti non che qualche volta non si sia lamentata che io fossi troppo… freddo, ecco» sputò fuori alla fine Ichigo, molto a fatica, quasi che ammettere quel dato di fatto gli costasse immani sacrifici.

«Magari voleva qualche attenzione in più, lo sai come sono fatte le ragazze: qualche fiore, un pensierino per l’anniversario, una frase gentile. D’altronde non puoi fare la figura del cavernicolo, mi sembra normale che volesse essere trattata con più riguardo» replicò saggiamente Kaien, bevendo un’altra sorsata della sua birra.

«No, Kaien! Non è questo il punto!» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, visibilmente a disagio, sbattendo un pugno sul materasso del letto. «Yachiru non è mai stata tipa da smancerie, anzi, si è messa con me proprio perché non ero uno di quei damerini pieni di cioccolatini e poesiole».

«Mi ricordo che quando vi metteste insieme lei dichiarò fermamente che stava con te perché la divertivi un sacco!» lo interruppe Kaien, finendo di scolarsi la sua lattina di birra mentre Ichigo manteneva lo sguardo ostinatamente lontano dal suo.

«Beh, sì… ieri mi ha accennato al fatto che uscire con me era sempre molto divertente ma che… a diciotto anni era un po’ stufa di passare i suoi pomeriggi semplicemente a tenermi per mano» sbottò Ichigo, stringendo entrambi i pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

A quelle parole Kaien andò di traverso e poco ci mancò che sputasse la birra in faccia all’amico. Si riprese rapidamente, tossendo ferocemente mentre Ichigo cercava di ignorare quella reazione fin troppo sincera alle sue parole.

E poi il ragazzo dai capelli neri cominciò a ridere, per suo sommo scorno. Insomma, essere preso per il culo dal suo migliore amico non era proprio il massimo dell’aiuto che si era aspettato.

Già si sentiva abbastanza strano, lui, ad avere una fidanzata e a non provare neanche l’impulso di… beh, metterle le mani addosso. E non era un fatto di pudore. A lui non saltava neanche per l’anticamera del cervello di toccare Yachiru, non gli piaceva _in quel senso_.

Doveva avere dei problemi e il fatto che Kaien gli ridesse dietro così, non migliorava affatto la situazione. Ma già, probabilmente lui non si era mai sentito così. Era sempre perfetto, _lui_. A lui, che non aveva neanche mai avuto una ragazza, pareva non gliene fregasse niente di quelle beghe amorose. Probabilmente era al di sopra anche del sesso e dell’amore, maledizione!

«Non vedo cosa ci sia di divert…» sbottò Ichigo stizzito ma fu fermato dalla voce di Kaien, che lo raggelò sul posto.

«Sempre molto diretta quella ragazza! Ha diciotto anni ed è rimasta senza peli sulla lingua come quando era una marmocchia! Però, pure tu, Ichigo: se avevi di questi problemi con Yachiru, perché non mi hai mai detto niente? Da come andavano le cose fra voi, pensavo che ormai foste addirittura arrivati a fare sesso completo» replicò Kaien tranquillamente, rigirandosi la lattina fra le dita mentre Ichigo arrossiva clamorosamente a quelle parole.

«Ma andiamo! Che stai dicendo! Sesso con… con Yachiru! Mi sembra completamente assurdo, sarebbe… sarebbe come farlo con mia sorella o con Rukia! Insomma, mi… non mi piace pensarci, ecco…» si corresse all’ultimo secondo il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, prima che uno spontaneo « _mi fa schifo_ » gli sgorgasse dalle labbra.

Il volto di Kaien s’illuminò di un mezzo sorriso a quelle parole, quasi gli paresse di assistere a un film già visto tempo prima, un film che gli era ben rimasto impresso in mente.

«E poi… Cosa te lo avrei detto a fare? In dodici anni che ci conosciamo non hai mai accennato a una ragazza neanche di sfuggita. Mi sembra chiaro che tu non sia molto ferrato in materia sentimentale» concluse Ichigo con fare piccato, incrociando le braccia e fissandolo decisamente per la prima volta in cinque minuti.

Solitamente non avrebbe parlato a briglia sciolta di quei suoi dubbi, neanche con Kaien, ma l’alcool gli scioglieva la lingua rendendolo molto più loquace del solito. E poi la vita sentimentale dell’amico era sempre stata per lui un mistero, un mistero a cui lui aveva sempre guardato con un misto di anticipazione e finta indifferenza.

Una parte di lui non avrebbe potuto facilmente negare che gli faceva immensamente piacere che Kaien non gli avesse mai presentato una sua fidanzata, perché l’idea anche soltanto di una donna che entrava nella vita dell’amico gli sembrava un ostacolo al rapporto fraterno che c’era sempre stato fra di loro. Qualcuno che gli avrebbe irrimediabilmente sottratto tempo, a danno della loro amicizia.

Amicizia di cui, negli ultimi tempi, si accorgeva di essere fin troppo geloso.

E la cosa gli procurava un fortissimo disagio. Perché di un amico, per quanto caro, non si poteva essere gelosi, no? Non fino al punto da desiderare che restasse solo _a vita_.

«Oh, al contrario, ti assicuro che negli ultimi cinque anni mi sono fatto una certa cultura in materia» replicò tranquillamente Kaien, lanciandogli un’occhiata di sottecchi.

«Ah, davvero? Bene, allora, visto che sei così _perfetto_ , è probabile che tu di questi problemi non ne abbia mai avuti. Sarà stato un successo dietro l’altro, eh?» esclamò Ichigo con tono sottilmente rancoroso, riappoggiandosi alla parete alle sue spalle.

«Tutt’altro, Ichigo, tutt’altro. Alla tua età avevo gli stessi esatti dubbi che hai tu in questo momento e, a differenza tua, non avevo alcun amico più grande con cui parlarne» concluse Kaien, toccandogli la fronte con una lattina in un gesto appena accennato che era molto comune a loro due.

Ichigo lo sapeva benissimo che quando l’amico faceva così gli stava dicendo di non preoccuparsi e di non prendere le cose troppo sul serio, perché tutto si sarebbe sistemato.

Ma, diamine, lui non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi affatto.

«Sì, ma tu a diciotto anni non ti trovavi a non provare alcun… _impulso sessuale_ per nessuna ragazza!» sbottò Ichigo esasperato, cercando di rendere più chiara la situazione e rivelandola così in tutta la sua tragicità.

Forse aveva qualche malattia, qualche disfunzione fisica, non era possibile che a diciotto anni non provasse nulla neanche per tutte quelle donnine nude sui giornali che Keigo gli sventolava ogni giorno davanti agli occhi!

«Per le ragazze no, in effetti» gli concesse Kaien, annuendo silenziosamente.

«Ecco, allora stai messo male quanto m… che significa quel “ _per le ragazze no_ ”?» sbottò Ichigo scandalizzato, alzando la testa e fissando l’amico come se se lo fosse trovato davanti agli occhi per la prima volta.

Si sbagliava o forse Kaien stava insinuando che gli piaceva… un altro genere di persone?

«Andiamo Ichigo, hai capito benissimo di cosa sto parlando. Al mondo esistono solo due sessi, se non ti piacciono le donne, c’è soltanto un’altra scelta!» esclamò Kaien con un sorriso sarcastico in viso, sporgendosi verso di lui.

«E tu ti sei mai chiesto se per caso preferissi un _altro tipo di compagnie_?» lo incalzò, sfiorandogli la punta del naso con il bordo della lattina.

Ichigo si ritrasse, rabbrividendo istintivamente a quel contatto freddo e sottile, mentre si rendeva conto che lui e Kaien erano fin troppo vicini l’uno all’altro.

Probabilmente l’amico lo stava prendendo pesantemente in giro, non c’era altra spiegazione!

«Andiamo, Kaien! Piantala di sfottere! Come ti salta in mente una cosa del genere?! Dai, non mi potrebbe mai piacere un… maschio!» tagliò corto Ichigo, lanciandogli uno sguardo che voleva essere risoluto ma che l’ebbrezza rendeva particolarmente fiacco.

«Oh, io non ne sarei così convinto!» insistette tranquillamente Kaien, appoggiando la lattina di birra sul pavimento.

«Magari in questo momento potresti percepire una certa _tensione_ standomi vicino e sarebbe assolutamente normale, se la guardi dalla giusta prospettiva» proseguì Kaien, notando come i movimenti dell’amico si fossero fatti di momento in momento più nervosi.

La tensione nei suoi muscoli parve aumentare a quelle insinuazioni, sebbene Ichigo si rifiutasse di allontanarsi dall’amico, quasi a dimostrargli che la sua vicinanza non gli faceva alcun effetto, anche se non era propriamente così. Una strana _ansia_ aleggiava nell’aria, doveva ammetterlo.

E non era la prima volta. Seppure più sfumata, seppure più sottile e meno avvertibile, quella tensione nei suoi confronti c’era sempre stata negli ultimi tempi, ogni volta che si ritrovavano da soli a parlare, a così breve distanza l’uno dall’altro. Se poi si affrontavano certi argomenti…

«Tensione? Andiamo, non prendermi in giro!» insistette alla fine Ichigo, che non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere terreno a quella strana idea che andava prendendo corpo nella sua mente.

«Mi fa schifo anche solo l’idea di baciarti!» concluse, cercando di mostrarsi sicuro in quell’affermazione fin troppo ardita. Stava diventando una questione di principio dimostrare a Kaien che aveva torto nel ritenere che avesse gusti differenti.

«Mmm… Come fai saperlo se non provi, Ichigo? Andiamo, non essere così rigido» replicò tranquillamente il ragazzo dai capelli neri con un mezzo sorrisetto in viso.

«Se non lo fai, ti resterà sempre il dubbio e non vivrai in pace!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni scosse la testa risolutamente, mentre cercava di scacciare dalla sua mente traditrice l’improvvisa immagine di se stesso che baciava l’amico. Era tutto completamente assurdo e lui si rifiutava anche solo di pensarci, a un’eventualità del genere! Probabilmente aveva un qualche scompenso ormonale ed era escluso che un bacio a… a Kaien gli avrebbe dimostrato un’eventualità impossibile a verificarsi!

« ** _Anche se provassi a baciarti, mi farebbe schifo!_** » esclamò Ichigo, puntando i pugni sul materasso e sporgendosi verso l’amico seduto al suo fianco.

« ** _Scommettiamo?_** » insinuò Kaien mentre il suo sorriso si allargava, tradendo le sue intenzioni.

Ma non poteva farci niente: il suo sesto senso non si era sbagliato. C’era davvero qualcosa che non andava nel comportamento di Ichigo e, a quanto pareva, era un problema molto meno grave di quanto l’amico dai capelli arancioni non credesse.

Un _problema_ che lui conosceva benissimo e che non considerava affatto sotto quella luce tanto negativa.

«Scommettiamo?! Che cosa?! Che mi farà schifo? Bene, te lo dimostro subito!» replicò Ichigo, mentre il sangue e l’alcool gli andavano al cervello, afferrando l’amico per le spalle e avvicinandosi al suo volto.

Quando si trovò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, complice anche il naso che lo intralciava nello spingersi più vicino all’altro, Ichigo esitò per qualche secondo: insomma, lui non era affatto pratico di quelle cose, non aveva mai neanche baciato Yachiru! Non sulla bocca, per lo meno.

E poi… quello era Kaien! Era il suo migliore amico! Era… un maschio!

«Sto aspettando…» lo raggiunse la voce cantilenante dell’amico, prendendolo in giro.

«Sì, un attimo! Che diamine!» replicò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni con fare aggressivo, digrignando i denti.

E poi prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi stampando le labbra, ermeticamente chiuse, contro quelle dell’amico, già preparandosi all’onda di disgusto che lo avrebbe accolto.

Niente.

La prima sensazione che provò fu abbastanza neutra. Non era favoloso ma non era neanche disgustoso. Era abbastanza teso a _non provare niente_ che si dimenticò di tenere le labbra strette contro quelle dell’amico in quello che, più che un bacio, pareva uno scontro di facce.

E poi Kaien fece qualcosa. Qualcosa che fece immediatamente pentire Ichigo di aver scommesso contro di lui.

Cominciò a muovere le labbra, lentamente, senza alcuna fretta, costringendo i muscoli del suo volto, seppur con riluttanza, a rilassarsi e a seguire i movimenti della propria bocca, che lo portavano a schiudere lentamente la sua.

Ichigo rimase perfettamente immobile, il collo rigido e quella sensazione di calore che dalle sue labbra si diffondeva rapidamente alle guance e poi alla testa, provocandogli un effetto più deleterio di quello dell’alcool.

Da quando in qua Kaien sapeva baciare _così bene_? Come diamine aveva imparato a farlo e, soprattutto, perché lui non si staccava, invece di rimanergli incollato alla faccia come un pesce lesso?!

«K… Kaien!» mugugnò Ichigo, spalancando gli occhi e puntellando le mani contro le sue spalle per staccarsi dall’amico.

«Che… cazzo stiamo combinando?!» esalò sconvolto, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato e di scacciare via quella sensazione di sottile compiacimento che mai lo aveva afferrato in compagnia di nessuna ragazza.

Perché stava improvvisamente perdendo la testa? Doveva fargli schifo, no? Avrebbe dovuto staccarsi subito e non così a malincuore, per di più.

«Oh andiamo, Ichigo! Perché devi sempre ritirarti sul più bello?» protestò scherzosamente Kaien, riaprendo i suoi occhi azzurri e fissando risolutamente l’amico con uno sguardo che Ichigo non gli aveva mai visto in faccia.

Era quello lo sguardo che una persona faceva quando… _desiderava qualcuno_?!

«Sul… più bello?! K… Kaien! Ti sei… ti sei impazzito?! Insomma lo hai visto anche tu che mi è…».

«Piaciuto, a giudicare da come mi stavi attaccato addosso!» concluse Kaien, sistemandosi meglio accanto all’amico.

«N… No! È stato un riflesso condizionato! Tu muovevi le labbra e io ti… ti sono venuto dietro e…» cercò di giustificarsi Ichigo, mentre andava seriamente nel pallone con la faccia dell’amico a pochi centimetri dalla sua che non si decideva a lasciar perdere con quella faccenda.

«E cosa hai provato, Ichigo? Ti sei sentito offeso? Deluso? Umiliato? Ti ha fatto schifo?» Kaien tagliò corto semplicemente, aspettando pazientemente una risposta dall’altro.

«Beh… non… senti, non lo so! Non ho avuto tempo di capirlo!» sbottò Ichigo, scuotendo la testa e spostando lo sguardo sulla spalla dell’amico.

Quella situazione si stava facendo sempre più imbarazzante e, lungi dal dissipare i suoi dubbi, il comportamento di Kaien lo stava rendendo tragicamente più confuso e insicuro.

«Se te ne stai tutto teso con le labbra strette come se stessi ingollando una medicina amara, è normale che non hai il tempo di capirlo. Se vuoi capire qualcosa, rilassati e lasciami fare» lo interruppe il ragazzo dai capelli neri, cingendogli le spalle con un braccio e avvicinandosi nuovamente a lui.

«Ma Kai…» si provò a protestare Ichigo ma le labbra del ragazzo si poggiarono sulle sue, costringendolo a un subitaneo silenzio.

Per qualche secondo assunse nuovamente la consueta posa rigida, tendendo ogni muscolo allo spasimo e cercando di rinchiudere fuori dalla sua testa ogni sensazione, disturbante o piacevole che fosse.

Ma poi le labbra dell’amico si schiusero di nuovo, mentre stavolta la sua lingua si faceva strada lentamente nella sua bocca, quasi volesse prepararsi il terreno prima di azzardare qualcosa di più audace.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sussultò pesantemente, aggrappandosi con disperazione alle lenzuola sotto di lui, nell’istante in cui sentì la lingua dell’altro sfiorare la sua. Faceva male assaporare le labbra di Kaien, seguendolo in quel bacio che stava tragicamente mettendo allo scoperto una serie di questioni irrisolte dentro di lui da fin troppo tempo.

Prima fra tutte, il fatto che fosse fin troppo _attaccato_ al suo migliore amico. Si trattava di un’adorazione che nulla aveva a che fare con l’ammirazione per un compagno più grande e più saggio.

O per lo meno, non soltanto.

E poi quel maledetto bastardo baciava così bene che, pur volendo, gli sarebbe stato particolarmente difficile staccarsi da lui in quell’istante. Perché doveva sempre aver ragione lui? Perché diamine era davvero così piacevole baciarlo?!

E perché all’improvviso doveva venir fuori quell’impulso, che gli tendeva i muscoli delle braccia, di ricambiare quel bacio, sporgendosi verso l’amico e _toccandolo_? Era la prima volta che provava una pulsione tanto prepotente, un istinto fisico così forte per qualcuno.

Qualcuno che non era una donna.

Qualcuno che era il suo _migliore amico_.

La sensazione dell’adrenalina che gli fluiva potente nel sangue, facendogli battere il cuore a mille, mescolata all’alcool che lo rendeva particolarmente euforico, lo faceva sentire confuso e lo obbligava a seguire l’onda impetuosa di quegli impulsi che fino a poche ore prima non si sarebbe mai neanche permesso di provare.

Si aggrappò alla spalla dell’amico, spingendosi con più forza contro le sue labbra, quasi non riuscisse a dominare il desiderio che gli stava montando dentro di andare oltre anche quel semplice bacio, che sembrava non riuscire a soddisfare fino in fondo quella nuova voglia, appena scoperta e già cresciuta a dismisura.

Ma poi si costrinse a staccarsi da Kaien, riprendendo pesantemente fiato nella penombra che avanzava nella stanza. Fuori stava facendo buio e lui, a stare appiccicato alla faccia dell’amico, stava perdendo la cognizione del tempo. E tutta la lucidità che aveva in corpo.

«Allora, è stato tanto terribile?» esordì Kaien a mezza voce, mentre Ichigo faticava ancora a riprender fiato.

«Kaien… Cazzo, ma perché continui a chiedermelo? Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che mi è piaciuto? Se te lo dico, la pianti e mi lasci stare?» protestò Ichigo, stringendogli la spalla e spostando lo sguardo in direzione del materasso.

«Guarda, Ichigo: di quello che mi aspetto io, non me ne frega niente. Io voglio sapere se _a te_ è piaciuto, mi comprendi? » replicò schiettamente Kaien, il braccio ancora appoggiato sulle spalle dell’amico.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni inspirò profondamente, ricacciando indietro la sensazione frustrante che lo aveva colto a quelle parole, e alzò lo sguardo, fissando risolutamente quel paio di occhi azzurri che lo squadravano nel buio senza accennare a mollare la presa per un solo istante.

Stupido maledetto testardo! Ecco cos’era!

«Kaien, cazzo, cosa… Che senso ha dirti che mi è piaciuto? Sì, ok, non… non è stato male, è… è assurdo, diamine, non dovrebbe piacermi!» si lamentò confusamente, senza tuttavia lasciare la stretta sulla spalla dell’altro.

«E perché mai non dovrebbe piacerti?» insistette Kaien.

«Perché… andiamo! Tu sei il mio migliore amico e _pure maschio_ , per di più!» esclamò Ichigo scandalizzato, sporgendosi verso di lui, quasi per fargli comprendere meglio il significato delle sue parole.

«Oh beh, è qualcosa di diverso, non lo metto in dubbio, ma da qui a disperarsi, per così poco…» concluse tranquillamente Kaien, stringendo le spalle dell’amico.

«Oh, certo, così poco! Che sarà essere innamorato di un maschio? Nulla, in fondo! Ti sembra normale?! A me no!» replicò Ichigo piccato, scuotendo decisamente la testa.

Perché l’amico proprio non voleva capire quanto lui stesse male di fronte a una situazione del genere? Se gli avessero detto che era malato e gli mancava qualcosa, non si sarebbe sentito tanto fuori posto come di fronte alla possibilità che gli piacesse Kaien.

«Cosa c’è di male a non essere normali finché non si fa del male a nessuno? Se anormalità significa vivere restando coerenti con se stessi, allora non faccio alcuna fatica a essere _anormale_ » lo rimbeccò Kaien, fissando intensamente quegli occhi castani che cercavano di sfuggire al suo sguardo.

Ichigo sull’istante non seppe cosa replicare a quelle parole. Era troppo concentrato a percepire la vicinanza di Kaien, il suono della sua voce, il colore di quegli occhi azzurri che spiccavano persino nella penombra della stanza. Era una presenza che lo stordiva lentamente, più dell’alcool e dell’adrenalina nel sangue.

«E… piantala di starmi così vicino, altrimenti…» balbettò scocciato Ichigo, digrignando i denti per la stizza di fronte a quella situazione pressoché ingestibile.

«Altrimenti, cosa? Eh, Ichigo? Altrimenti ti piace starmi vicino? Hai paura di rifarlo? Hai paura che potrebbe piacerti ancora di più?» insinuò Kaien, che pareva si fosse messo a giocare la parte del serpente tentatore.

«N… non dire stronzate, Kaien! Io… non ho alcuna intenzione di fare un bel niente!» cercò di protestare risolutamente il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, senza tuttavia sottrarsi alla presa dell’amico che si faceva nuovamente più vicino a lui.

«E… poi mi confondi! Con tutti questi discorsi assurdi… per… perché diamine devi essere così _testardo_ , certe volte?!» concluse alla fine, mollando la presa sulla spalla dell’amico dai capelli neri.

«Ma sentiti! Tu che dai del testardo a me è come un bue che chiama cornuto l’asino! O meglio…più che l’asino, in questo caso direi che si tratta di un caprone!» si prese in giro Kaien, sfoderando quel suo largo sorriso che era il suo tratto più caratteristico, persino più dei suoi occhi azzurri.

Ichigo strizzò gli occhi con forza a quell’immagine, cercando di scagliarla via dalla sua testa. Kaien e le sue espressioni rassicuranti erano una dannazione che aveva il potere di spazzare lontano tutti i dubbi e le ansie ma lui non voleva cascarci. Era una tentazione troppo disturbante.

«Su, Ichigo, non puoi incolparmi di confonderti, sei tu che stai facendo tutto da solo. Continui a negare disperatamente l’evidenza. Non sei molto sincero con te stesso e questo lo sai meglio di me» lo incalzò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, mentre all’ampio sorriso si sostituiva un’espressione decisamente più seriosa.

«Non puoi dire che tutto questo ti fa schifo, se poi ti reprimi in maniera esagerata non appena ti sfioro la faccia con una mano» concluse Kaien.

A sottolineare quelle parole, alzò una mano, toccando la guancia dell’amico.

Ichigo a quel contatto chiuse gli occhi, digrignando i denti con violenza, mentre cercava di scacciare la sensazione quasi consolante del palmo della mano, incredibilmente fresco, sul suo viso ancora congestionato dall’alcool.

«No, Kaien… per favore non…» si lamentò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, strusciando tuttavia la guancia contro le dita dell’amico.

Era tutto così assurdo eppure così maledettamente piacevole. Non era affatto giusto!

«Vuoi che smetta, Ichigo? Io non ci metto niente a fermarmi, il problema è se _tu_ lo vuoi veramente» replicò Kaien, andando incontro al viso dell’amico in una carezza leggera.

«Io… io non lo so che cosa voglio in questo momento…» sussurrò alla fine Ichigo, lasciando seguire a quelle parole un sospiro quasi addolorato, stretto in mezzo ai denti serrati.

Si concesse di aprire gli occhi, finalmente, e di guardarlo ancora una volta, il viso per metà oscurato dall’ombra in cui era ormai totalmente immersa la stanza. Perché doveva anche essere così maledettamente buio? In quella luce insufficiente la faccia di Kaien sembrava persino più _perfetta_ del solito, con quelle ciglia lunghe, gli occhi azzurri e l’espressione fin troppo sincera.

Ma in fondo era buio, erano soli, lui… lui era mezzo ubriaco, ecco. Che… che male c’era se succedeva qualcosa? Tanto… tanto non lo avrebbe saputo nessuno e poi… poi il giorno dopo avrebbe dimenticato tutto perché non sarebbe più stato tanto brillo, no?

«Kaien» sibilò Ichigo, stringendo il pugno contro la spalla dell’amico con una certa veemenza e odiandosi infinitamente per quello che stava per fare.

Si sporse verso di lui con forza, avvicinandosi alla sua faccia con una tale velocità da rischiare di assestargli una sonora capocciata. Il ragazzo dai capelli neri, però, intercettò con abilità il suo viso, afferrandolo saldamente per la nuca e trattenendolo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

«Ichigo, non devi costringerti a fare nulla. Non esagerare sempre in un senso o nell’altro. Ho detto che devi schiarirti le idee, non complicartele ancora di più» lo bloccò il compagno dai capelli neri, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi.

«Non… non mi sto costringendo proprio a nulla! Io… l’hai detto tu che… che se volevo capire dovevo provare e… allora voglio… voglio capire. Lo voglio, hai capito?» insistette Ichigo, strattonando la maglietta dell’amico.

«Oh beh, se ne sei così sicuro…».

Kaien lasciò la frase a metà, andando incontro all’amico e fermandosi a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso, e percepì esattamente l’esitazione di Ichigo, le labbra semi-socchiuse da cui non esalava fuori neanche un alito.

Era palese che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni stesse trattenendo il fiato in uno stato di assoluta tensione, vacillando sulla risoluzione appena presa di approfondire il contatto con l’amico. Ma poi subentrò la stizza per quella situazione di stallo e per Kaien, così terribilmente vicino a lui eppure tanto _distante_ , che continuava a fissarlo come se sapesse che in fondo lui non era sicuro di niente.

« _Oh, al diavolo!_ » si maledì mentalmente Ichigo, sporgendosi verso il ragazzo dai capelli neri e annullando in pochi istanti la minima distanza che ancora li separava.

Fu un contatto impacciato e affrettato da parte sua, le labbra leggermente discoste da quelle dell’amico, che pareva rimanesse fermo in attesa di un segno.

E poi Kaien si decise a riprendere in mano le redini della situazione, guidando Ichigo in un bacio meno superficiale e molto più profondo, la mano ancora stretta sulla sua nuca in un gesto protettivo più che di vero e proprio possesso.

Rimasero per qualche momento così, senza muoversi più di tanto, troppo impegnati a seguire l’uno i movimenti esperti delle labbra dell’altro, che gli mostravano come i baci potessero essere qualcosa di molto più disturbante di un semplice scontro fra due bocche.

Ichigo sussultò decisamente mentre avvertiva la lingua di Kaien sfiorare la sua, in un contatto che lo rendeva più euforico di quanto il ragazzo stesso non avrebbe voluto. Era così maledettamente piacevole stare incollato a quella faccia che non si sarebbe staccato mai più.

Senza neanche accorgersene, cominciò a lasciarsi andare, mentre la mano fino a quel momento contratta sulla spalla dell’amico, si distese lentamente, scivolando verso il suo petto. Era la prima persona in vita sua che desiderava toccare a quel modo, fuori e oltre ogni pudore e ogni pensiero casto.

Non era come con le ragazze, non era come con Yachiru, lui… si sentiva di toccarlo perché ne aveva voglia, non perché gli sembrava brutto non farlo. E avrebbe voluto stringersi ancora di più al suo corpo, baciarlo semplicemente non bastava più. Voleva assecondare fino in fondo quella sensazione di piacere sempre più forte, che gli attraversava i nervi in una miriade di scintille elettriche, spossandolo.

Si spostò lentamente, riuscendo a sistemarsi malamente a cavalcioni di una delle gambe dell’amico, mentre seguitava a baciarlo, cingendogli le spalle con le braccia in un gesto fin troppo entusiastico, anche se Ichigo preferiva non pensarci.

Preferiva non badare troppo a quell’impulso sempre più prepotente e preoccupante. Per quanto riguardava quello che stava accadendo nei suoi pantaloni, era perfettamente conscio del motivo di tutta quell’ _esaltazione_ ma sperava che si sarebbe risolto tutto da sé senza provocare ulteriori danni.

Dal canto suo Kaien assecondava con un certo entusiasmo quelle mosse, pur cercando di tenere a bada la smania dell’amico, anche se doveva ammettere che era una fortuna alquanto insperata ritrovarsi il migliore amico incollato alle sue labbra e impegnato in un bacio alquanto passionale. Una possibilità che aveva creduto per molto tempo praticamente irrealizzabile.

Lasciò scivolare la mano libera sul fianco del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, fino a sfiorargli lievemente una coscia, e lo spostò leggermente sopra la sua gamba.

Alla frizione contro il suo inguine che ne seguì, Ichigo rispose staccandosi improvvisamente dalle labbra dell’amico, mentre reprimeva a fatica un gemito, appoggiandosi contro la sua fronte e cercando di riprendere fiato. Decisamente la situazione si stava facendo meno gestibile di quello che credeva.

«Vacci piano, Ichigo. Non mi sembra il caso di buttarsi così a capofitto, un passetto alla volta» lo rassicurò Kaien, la sua voce ormai unico particolare che spiccava nel buio sempre più fitto della stanza.

«Ma tu guarda, mi hai dato soltanto un semplice bacetto e sei già così eccitato» constatò, spostando la mano dalla coscia del ragazzo fin sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

«Ah… Kaien!» sibilò esasperato Ichigo, aggrappandosi alle spalle dell’amico mentre percepiva le dita del ragazzo sollecitare la mezza erezione che premeva contro il tessuto dell’indumento, tendendolo fastidiosamente.

«Mmm… Non posso farti tornare a casa in queste condizioni» esclamò risolutamente Kaien, continuando ad accarezzare l’amico con una lentezza logorante e costringendolo a stringere i denti per la tensione di quelle scariche continue e sempre più insistenti di piacere che provenivano dal basso.

«Però non possiamo arrivare fino in fondo proprio stasera… Beh, vorrà dire che opteremo per una soluzione di compromesso» concluse alla fine, mentre quella frase riecheggiava nel buio, risuonando alle orecchie di Ichigo con la stessa inesorabilità di una sentenza definitiva di morte.

Per vergogna, nel suo caso.

«C… che vuoi dire? K… Kaien! Ma che diamine fai?» esclamò scandalizzato il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, mentre la mano dell’amico si muoveva sui suoi pantaloni.

Gli fu facile slacciargli la cintura e poi il bottone, abbassando con lentezza studiata la cerniera, nonostante l’agitazione crescente di Ichigo.

Aveva delle mani esperte, questo il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non faceva alcuna fatica ad ammetterlo, e sembrava sapesse fin troppo bene come muoverle. Quando dannazione aveva imparato a farlo, quel bastardo? Perché anche in una situazione tanto inusuale, si mostrava così schifosamente preparato?

«Allento la tensione, Ichigo, non ti fa bene restare in queste condizioni, rischi di scoppiare da un momento all’altro» gli spiegò tranquillamente Kaien, come se si trattasse dell’operazione più insulsa e normale sulla faccia della Terra. Più innocuo che bere un bicchier d’acqua, insomma.

Peccato che Ichigo non fosse dello stesso avviso.

«Ma… Kai…!» l’ultima vocale di quella parola spuntò dalle sue labbra con una nota abbastanza stridula, mentre la mano dell’amico si muoveva subito al di sopra della stoffa dei suoi boxer, afferrando la sua erezione nella mano in una carezza alquanto disturbante.

«Su, ora rilassati e lascia fare a me» esclamò alla fine Kaien, abbassando il suo tono di voce e spingendo due dita contro la fronte dell’amico, fino a farlo reclinare verso il materasso, su cui finì bellamente disteso.

«Ma… Kaien, dai, posso… posso benissimo _fare da solo_ , non… Risolverò il problema, in qualche modo!» cercò di protestare Ichigo, mentre le mani dell’amico si posavano sui suoi fianchi, afferrando l’elastico delle mutande fra le dita.

«Oh no, già che siamo qui risolviamolo subito il problema. E poi, in fondo la colpa è anche mia quindi lascia che sia io a porre rimedio» concluse Kaien,con uno strano sorriso, tirando poi i pantaloni e i boxer del ragazzo verso il basso con una certa cura.

Ichigo ritenne una fortuna il fatto che nella stanza fosse ormai calato il buio più totale, perché la situazione era già abbastanza imbarazzante di per sé, non gli serviva certo che Kaien lo guardasse anche in faccia, appurando pienamente la vergogna che gli arrossava il viso.

Fu così soltanto quando era troppo tardi che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si accorse di _cosa_ l’amico avesse intenzione di fargli per risolvere la situazione.

«Ghhh… Kaien!» sibilò scandalizzato, mentre la lingua del ragazzo scivolava pigramente sulla sua pelle. «Dove… dove diamine hai imparato a fare _certe cose_?».

«Oh beh, un po’ in giro» replicò laconicamente Kaien, prima di far scivolare le labbra sulla sua erezione, in una serie di baci perversi che non fecero che aumentare l’impazienza e la tensione di Ichigo.

«Non… da quanto… da quanto è che sai di…» provò ancora ad articolare quattro sillabe coerentemente, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, nonostante le carezze della bocca dell’altro lo stessero facendo letteralmente impazzire.

«Che sai di essere… che hai capito che… ti piacciono i maschi?».

Ok, quel particolare ora era davvero interessato a saperlo e poi poteva darsi che, facendolo parlare, l’amico avrebbe smesso di fargli… fargli una cosa tanto perversa!

«Da cinque anni» tagliò corto Kaien, mentre la sua voce si ripercuoteva contro il membro teso dell’amico, spedendogli una serie di brividi giù per la colonna vertebrale.

«E… non mi hai mai detto… niente!» si lamentò Ichigo, ansimando profondamente mentre perdeva sempre di più la capacità di dominarsi.

Fu a quel punto che Kaien si staccò per qualche istante, alzando il viso e fissandolo in mezzo al buio imperante nella stanza, tanto intensamente che Ichigo riusciva a vedere chiaramente quegli occhi azzurri squadrarlo severamente.

«Ichigo, cinque anni fa avevi tredici anni. E io ne avevo diciannove. Non credo sarebbe stato molto saggio dire una cosa del genere a un ragazzino. E non potevo pretendere che tu capissi, allora» spiegò con tono asciutto il ragazzo dai capelli neri.

Ichigo lo osservò di rimando, senza riuscire ad aprire bocca. Per quanto avrebbe voluto replicare che lui non era un bambino a tredici anni, non poteva dargli torto. Probabilmente allora si sarebbe allontanato schifato a una dichiarazione del genere. Soltanto che… gli dispiaceva non aver potuto essergli di aiuto quando lui probabilmente ne aveva più bisogno.

«E adesso piantala di cercare di distarmi. Sta’ zitto e fammi andare fino in fondo!» lo zittì Kaien con un largo sorriso, riabbassandosi fra le sue gambe e ignorando il timido mormorio di protesta che Ichigo cercò di opporgli.

Per qualche minuto nella stanza regnò il silenzio più totale. Ichigo era troppo impegnato a stringere i denti e cercare di reprimere ogni manifestazione del proprio piacere per riuscire a parlare. Eppure alla fine Kaien ebbe la meglio su quelle sue riserve, mentre i movimenti della sua bocca si facevano più audaci e la sua lingua scivolava per tutta la sua lunghezza, impregnandolo completamente di saliva.

«Mmm… Sei così _teso_ , Ichigo. Ti basta così poco per arrivare al limite» Kaien si prese dolcemente gioco di lui, tormentando con l’indice la punta della sua erezione, da cui sgorgava già il primo seme precoce.

«Kaien!» sibilò Ichigo con voce alterata dall’eccitazione, sfregando un tallone contro il materasso sotto di loro.

«Su, ora sta buono o mi darai una ginocchiata in faccia!» lo riprese l’amico con fare fintamente preoccupato, afferrandolo per le gambe e inchiodandolo al letto.

«E adesso, fai un bel respiro profondo e vedi di non venire subito, eh?» lo avvertì, prima di accingersi a completare la sua opera.

«Che… cos… Kaien!». Questa volta fu un vero e proprio gemito esasperato quello che uscì fuori dalla bocca del ragazzo. Sussultò violentemente mentre Kaien lo prendeva completamente in bocca, fino alla base, lasciandolo sprofondare in un calore umido e accogliente, di fronte al quale fu davvero difficile resistere al primo impulso di lasciarsi andare violentemente e senza alcun freno.

I respiri profondi di Ichigo si trasformarono presto in un acuto ansimare, interrotto da gemiti sempre più compiaciuti e sempre più frequenti, a mano a mano che la bocca di Kaien si muoveva sulla sua erezione, succhiando con una lentezza esasperante, con una metodicità che pareva volesse prosciugarlo fino all’ultima goccia.

Più l’amico andava avanti, più la sua lingua lo torturava, andando a sollecitare tutti i punti più sensibili, più il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si sentiva la testa leggera: il sangue era ormai completamente affluito verso il basso e quell’eccitazione prepotente si era sostituita anche all’euforia dell’alcool, scorrendo ribollente nelle sue vene e incendiando ogni terminazione nervosa sulla sua strada. Più Ichigo ritornava lucido e più diventava confuso, complice quel piacere fisico tanto forte da non poter essere più in alcun modo domato o controllato.

«Oh Kaien!».

Ichigo quasi bestemmiò il suo nome con voce sofferente per la tensione e l’anticipazione, mentre l’amico lo sollecitava con più insistenza, senza preoccuparsi di mantenerlo sulla corda ancora a lungo.

L’atmosfera della stanza era ormai satura soltanto dei sospiri profondi ed esasperati di Ichigo e dei rumori della bocca di Kaien e il cuore del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni batteva ormai con tale forza che gli sembrava di percepire nettamente quel battito ripercuotersi con violenza contro i suoi timpani.

Alla fine Ichigo afferrò con violenza i lembi delle lenzuola fra le sue dita mentre il mondo, dietro le sue palpebre serrate, diventava completamente bianco e lui perdeva ogni contatto con la realtà, assalito da un orgasmo così piacevole e disturbante come non lo aveva mai provato in vita sua.

Venne fra le labbra dell’amico, senza riuscire a fermarsi, per quanto si rendesse conto dell’enorme scortesia che stava compiendo, inarcando violentemente la schiena con un gemito sollevato.

La bocca di Kaien rimase ancora per qualche istante sulla sua erezione, preoccupandosi di ripulirlo premurosamente di ogni traccia possibile, prima di staccarsi da lui.

Ichigo non parlò, pieno di vergogna, incerto sulla possibilità di spezzare quel silenzio quasi omertoso che si era appena creato nella stanza. Poteva far finta che non fosse successo niente dopo le sensazioni tanto forti che aveva appena provato? Poteva dare la colpa all’alcool quando, in quel momento, si sentiva più lucido che mai? Poteva credere che davvero sarebbe finita lì, un episodio isolato e nulla più, quando lui provava una voglia così disperata di rifarlo ancora?

La voce di Kaien arrivò, chiara e limpida, a mettere ordine fra i suoi pensieri confusi.

«Allora, ti senti più _rilassato_ adesso?» esclamò tranquillo, appoggiandosi al muro alle sue spalle e passandosi poi un braccio sulla bocca.

«Sì…» sibilò l’amico ancora senza fiato, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione distesa. «Ma tu… tu ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai appena fatto?».

«Sì, lo so benissimo» annuì il ragazzo con nonchalance, lanciando uno sguardo all’amico.

«Ti ho fatto quello che in gergo si definisce un pompino…».

«Non dire quella parola!» strillò Ichigo, balzando a sedere e fissando il ragazzo dai capelli neri con uno sguardo scandalizzato a dir poco.

«Se vuoi, posso anche dire che abbiamo fatto del _sesso orale_ » lo accontentò Kaien.

«Non cambia il fatto che tu mi sia venuto in bocca. E anche con una certa soddisfazione, ho notato» sentenziò alla fine mentre un largo sorriso si dipingeva sul suo volto.

«Non dirlo! Lo so benissimo! Non ricordarmi quanto sono stato… maleducato!» sibilò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, tirandosi su i pantaloni sotto lo sguardo divertito di Kaien, che persino nell’ombra riusciva a scorgere i suoi movimenti impacciati.

«Oh no, al contrario: saresti stato maleducato se _non_ fossi venuto. Allora mi sarei offeso seriamente. Oppure avrei temuto di aver frainteso tutto e aver combinato un macello» concluse tranquillamente, la sua voce interrotta solo dal rumore della cintura che Ichigo si stava riallacciando.

«Ma… come… come diamine hai fatto a… a capire che io… insomma…».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non era ancora disposto ad ammettere, né ad alta voce né a se stesso, che gli piacessero i maschi e tantomeno che gli piacesse il suo migliore amico.

Ciò non toglieva che non avesse mai provato un piacere tanto forte e disturbante come quello che aveva percepito pochi minuti prima, completamente sprofondato nella bocca dell’amico. Lo imbarazzava a morte pensarci ma era stato così maledettamente soddisfacente…

«Oh beh, Ichigo, non c’è voluto molto. Prima di tutto, io li ho vissuti prima di te certi dubbi quindi so cogliere subito certi segnali. E poi ultimamente ti comportavi in maniera fin troppo strana con me. Dai, certe volte sembrava ti facesse paura persino toccarmi» sottolineò Kaien, mentre il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni distoglieva lo sguardo, imbarazzato.

«Poi c’è stata la tua rottura con Yachiru… insomma, erano indizi fin troppo chiari che qualcosa non andava» annuì convinto.

Ichigo tacque per qualche secondo, prima di prender fiato ed esclamare stizzito: «Sì, ma… avresti anche potuto sbagliarti! Cosa… cosa ti ha dato tutta quella sicurezza?».

Kaien era sempre così _perfetto_ , sempre al posto giusto e al momento giusto! Insomma, possibile che quel ragazzo non sbagliasse mai un colpo?

«Oh, io non ero affatto sicuro, Ichigo! Sono stato dubbioso fino all’ultimo. Però, c’è da dire che ti conosco da una vita. Ho sviluppato un sesto senso per tutto quello che ti riguarda, sai?» terminò, dandogli una gomitata nelle costole.

«Sì, sesto senso… Un corno! Sei soltanto dannatamente fortunato, ecco qual è il punto!» mugugnò Ichigo, scocciato dall’essere stato preso ancora una volta in contropiede dall’amico.

«No, io non la chiamerei fortuna, Ichigo… Il problema è che tu sei una persona dannatamente trasparente. È così facile guardarti dentro» esclamò con tono di voce improvvisamente serio, avvicinandosi all’amico nel buio.

Ichigo a quel movimento deglutì rumorosamente, osservando con testardaggine il ragazzo nel buio della stanza, quasi non volesse dargli la soddisfazione di metterlo ulteriormente in imbarazzo.

«È per questo che mi piaci» concluse, sfiorandogli la fronte con le dita.

«Kaien! Piantala di prendermi per il culo!» urlò Ichigo, sferrandogli un silenzioso pugno contro la spalla, in un movimento molto meno rabbioso di quanto non sembrasse.

«Oh no, Ichigo, _quello_ lo facciamo la prossima volta, eh?» lo rassicurò Kaien, sporgendosi a prendere la quinta lattina di birra.

«Ma che dici?!» esclamò scandalizzato l’amico, mentre l’amico scoppiava in una fragorosa risata.

Ichigo continuò a protestare ancora a lungo, in quella stanza sprofondata volutamente nel buio più totale che sembrava smussare gli angoli delle cose, rendendo ciò che gli era appena successo molto meno inesorabile di quanto non gli apparisse.

E nonostante tutte le proteste di Ichigo, Kaien sapeva benissimo che buona parte di quella recita era tutta una scusa per non dimostrare quanto quella situazione fosse piaciuta anche a lui. Il suo famoso _sesto senso_ si sbagliava raramente, in quei casi.

_You were always one of those_   
_Blessed with lucky sevens_   
_And the voice that made me cry_

_You were mother nature's son_   
_Someone to whom I could relate_   
**_{Placebo | Song to say goodbye}_ **


	2. Crolla la fortezza del mio debole per te

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo, dopo una settimana, decide di ritornare a casa di Kaien per chiarire la situazione. Due amici come loro non dovrebbero abbandonarsi a certi divertimenti. Non sa che la risposta di Kaien potrebbe essere completamente diversa da quella che lui si aspetta...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda KaIchi, sempre scritta per il p0rn fest del 2010. Curioso che per far scopare due individui io debba ogni volta inventarmi un universo AU di sana pianta, vero? Dovrebbero psicanalizzarmi, dico sul serio! 8D Comunque, non ho voglia di spiegare, leggete e divertitevi. O indignatevi. Buona/cattiva lettura! 8D
> 
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #023.Amanti  
>  **Prompt p0rn-fest:** "Il sesso tra due uomini è una lotta intensa e appiccicosa che richiede una certa resistenza. Per questo mi piace tanto!".

«Ehm…».

E alla fine ci era tornato per davvero, a casa di Kaien.

Per… parlare di quello che era successo a loro due la settimana prima, naturalmente.

Ichigo aveva pensato di poter risolvere la situazione, in qualche modo, semplicemente dimenticando. Aveva creduto che, in fondo, era stata tutta colpa dell’alcool, del buio, della tristezza per la rottura con Yachiru, del… del fatto che aveva sempre provato una profondissima stima per Kaien.

 _Stima_ … era un po’ assurdo che un sentimento tanto freddo lo portasse a sognare ogni notte, con regolarità e intensità spaventosa, ciò che l’amico gli aveva fatto quella sera, a… desiderare che succedesse ancora, che fosse più forte, più duraturo e ancora più piacevole.

Ma… si trattava di Kaien. Di un maschio. Del suo migliore amico, diamine! Ci doveva essere qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato, in tutta quella situazione, ma lui non riusciva a capire esattamente cosa fosse.

Anche perché sembrava essere soltanto lui a sprofondare in quel mare di elucubrazioni che non portavano da nessuna parte. Kaien… Kaien pareva essere così sicuro di quello che faceva, delle parole che gli diceva… non riusciva a trovarsi totalmente d’accordo col suo modo così rilassato di guardare alla faccenda ma non si sentiva neanche di ignorare quello che era successo, fingendo che fosse stata una follia di una sera.

E poi gli erano tornate alla mente le parole dell’amico.

« _Come fai a saperlo se non provi, Ichigo? Se non lo fai, ti resterà sempre il dubbio e non vivrai in pace!_ ».

Non poteva dire che quell’esortazione lo avesse reso più risoluto che prima ma, per lo meno, gli aveva dato la forza e forse anche il coraggio di presentarsi a casa di Kaien che per fortuna viveva da solo, altrimenti l’imbarazzo sarebbe stato davvero troppo. Non era neanche sicuro di quello che sarebbe successo _dopo_ , era troppo pieno di dubbi persino mentre l’amico lo salutava, invitandolo a non rimanersene immobile sulla soglia dell’appartamento.

Fino all’ultimo aveva avuto la tentazione di voltarsi e andarsene via senza neanche aprir bocca e invece, eccolo lì, seduto sul ciglio del letto della camera dell’amico, sulle spine come se avesse dovuto confessare un omicidio davanti a un tribunale infernale, i gomiti poggiati sulle gambe e le mani strettamente intrecciate, mentre cercava di trovare dentro di sé le parole giuste per iniziare il suo discorso.

«Ecco… insomma… ero venuto perché…».

E Kaien… Il ragazzo dai capelli neri non lo aiutava di certo, non in piedi e appoggiato al muro con le braccia conserte, mentre lo fissava con uno dei suoi enormi sorrisi senza aprir bocca. La situazione era già abbastanza critica di suo, non serviva certo che l’amico se ne stesse in quella posa tanto rilassata, facendolo sentire ancora più imbecille!

«Perché… volevo parlare di quello che è successo fra… fra noi due… qualche sera fa…» riuscì a balbettare alla fine, distogliendo precipitosamente lo sguardo dalla faccia di Kaien, il cui sorriso si era fatto, se possibile, ancora più ampio.

«Mmm… come… come dire? Io… ci ho pensato molto a lungo e… ho pensato che… certo, è _molto strano_ quello che abbiamo fatto… ma…» lo interruppe precipitosamente, prima che potesse obiettare a quella sua affermazione.

«Ma… ecco, neanche tu avevi tutti i torti quando hai detto che… finché non si fa del male a nessuno… Beh… Non ci dovrebbe essere niente di male».

«Leva il condizionale, Ichigo, e siamo a cavallo» intervenne Kaien tranquillamente, portandosi due dita alla guancia e appoggiandovi il viso contro.

Ichigo, sentendolo finalmente parlare dopo quei lunghi, terribili minuti di silenzio, alzò la testa giusto in tempo per incrociare un paio di occhi azzurri che lo fissavano con divertita indulgenza.

Arrossì violentemente, mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia, cercando di assumere un’espressione incazzata.

«Ma… non… non vedo cosa ci sia di divertente! Dai, Kaien… per me… per me è già difficile parlarti… se… se poi te ne stai lì in piedi a guardarmi dall’alto in basso… ecco… non è che la situazione migliori!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, cercando di non abbassare lo sguardo, nonostante la tentazione fosse fortissima.

Ogni volta che guardava in faccia Kaien, gli ritornava alla mente l’espressione che aveva avuto in viso quella sera, una settimana prima, quando… quando gli aveva fatto… quando gli aveva fatto _quella cosa di cui preferiva non dire il nome neanche nella sua testa_ e gli aveva fatto perdere completamente il controllo della situazione.

«Ma Ichigo! Io non ti sto guardando dall’alto in basso, sei tu che mi sembri alquanto nervoso. Comunque, se può aiutarti a rilassarti» gli concesse Kaien, facendo spallucce e staccandosi dal muro.

«Mi siedo, ok? Così continui a dirmi quello che ti passa per la testa».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si aspettò di vederlo sedersi sulla sedia a fianco della scrivania ma Kaien si diresse risolutamente nella sua direzione, calandosi di botto sul letto, esattamente accanto a lui.

Tanto vicino da sfiorarlo.

Tanto vicino che quando Ichigo percepì il calore del suo corpo sobbalzò, strisciando vistosamente di lato per mettere una seppur minima distanza fra loro due.

«Oh, andiamo, Ichigo! Mica mordo! E non ti salto certo addosso! A meno che non mi chiedi di farlo» sbottò Kaien, voltandosi nella sua direzione.

«N… non è questo il punto! Se mi stai così vicino io…» Ichigo mugugnò qualcosa, a voce tanto bassa che neanche l’amico, vicino a lui, riuscì a comprenderla.

«E poi… mi dimentico quello che devo dire!» sbottò alla fine, alzando improvvisamente il tono di voce.

«Ichigo…» esordì Kaien con voce grave, sporgendosi verso di lui.

A quel movimento il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sobbalzò, arretrando leggermente.

«Hai mai pensato… di farti vedere da un buon psichiatra? No, perché ti giuro che certe volte mi metti paura con questi scatti isterici!» lo prese in giro Kaien, dandogli una sonora pacca sulla schiena.

Ichigo si massaggiò la spalla dolorante, borbottando fra sé e sé, anche se quel gesto – il fatto che l’amico l’avesse toccato, per quanto in maniera innocua e brusca – aveva in qualche maniera attenuato quell’assurda tensione che gli impediva persino di dialogare normalmente.

A lui non aveva mai nascosto niente, neanche i particolari più stupidi e imbarazzanti, perché Kaien aveva sempre quel particolare modo di ascoltare le persone senza farle mai sentire _giudicate_. Era così rassicurante averci a che fare che parlargli, di tutto e anche di più, era sempre così naturale.

Eppure in quel momento era così maledettamente difficile aprir bocca! Non riusciva a comunicare normalmente con una persona che persino con la sua semplice presenza lo mandava in crisi. Al punto che gli bastava averlo vicino per sentirsi il corpo in preda a un formicolio incessante, un’ansia sempre più forte che cresceva e cresceva e cresceva e lo spingeva ad accantonare ogni pensiero per seguire semplicemente l’ _impulso_.

Assurdo, lui non era un animale, non avrebbe mai ceduto in quella maniera tanto… tanto bassa e sporca, ecco!

«Scatti isterici un corno! Senti… senti Kaien non… non ti puoi sedere così vicino a me!» insistette il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

L’amico lo squadrò per qualche secondo, prima di replicare asciutto: «E perché mai?».

Ichigo scosse la testa, infilandosi una mano fra i capelli e ravviandoseli rabbiosamente: «Ma… come fai a essere così tranquillo?! Dopo… dopo quello che è successo l’altra sera…».

«Hai paura che ti metta le mani addosso? Te l’ho già detto: non farei mai nulla senza il tuo consen…» provò a spiegarsi Kaien ma venne bruscamente interrotto dall’amico, che scattò letteralmente a quelle parole, alzandosi in piedi.

«Non sei tu! Kaien! Non sei tu il problema! E non far finta di non capire…» borbottò, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi con tale forza da conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi delle mani.

Gli occhi di Kaien, che seguivano gli scatti dell’amico senza perdersi una virgola di quei movimenti improvvisi, si velarono dietro lo schermo delle lunghe ciglia, mentre insisteva risolutamente: «Se fai così, Ichigo, continuo a non capire. E se c’è qualche problema, per favore, piantala di sobbalzare e agitarti a quel modo, fai un respiro profondo e dimmi cosa c’è che non va».

Non aveva usato un tono scherzoso, né aveva il sorriso sulle labbra mentre gli diceva quelle parole. Ichigo quel tono lo conosceva bene, Kaien lo usava solo quando una situazione si faceva grave per davvero e il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non era abituato a sottovalutare quell’improvviso richiamo all’ordine.

Infatti si lasciò cadere all’indietro sul letto pesantemente, infilandosi le mani nei capelli e prendendo un respiro fin troppo profondo, proprio come gli aveva detto l’amico, prima di aprir bocca e cercare di mettere in fila quattro parole di senso compiuto.

«Kaien. Il problema… il problema sono io. Se tu… se tu mi stai vicino… mi mandi in crisi isterica!» ringhiò, stringendosi i capelli fra le mani e fissando il pavimento con sguardo vacuo.

Stava diventando molto arduo riuscire a spiegare a parole quello che gli si agitava dentro da una settimana esatta.

«Tu mi sfiori ed io comincio a pensare a quello che è successo la settimana scorsa… ci continuo a pensare da una settimana! Non faccio altro che pensarci e pensarci e quando credo di farcela a dimenticare e a comportarmi… in maniera normale, tu ti siedi vicino a me e mi… mi ci fai pensare e poi… poi diventa una fissazione e vorrei… vorrei rifarlo, ecco! Perché… _mi è piaciuto_! E mi sento un coglione! Un immenso coglione!» sbottò alla fine, pietrificandosi nella posizione in cui si trovava e stringendo i denti fino a contrarre violentemente la mascella.

«Ichigo, dovresti piantarla di pensare, ti fa male, credimi!» lo interruppe Kaien, con un tono per nulla scherzoso.

«Non dovresti sentirti un coglione per una cosa tanto naturale! Ti è piaciuto e vuoi rifarlo, che cosa c’è di strano?» concluse, fissando l’amico che pareva non volersi schiodare dalla sua posizione contratta.

«Ehi, non sto dicendo che sei scemo se ti fai dei problemi sul fatto che ti piaccia un maschio ma stare lì a roderti il fegato non ti servirà a risolvere la situazione. Non credere che io mi sia sentito bene, quando ho capito di essere gay».

A quella parola Ichigo serrò ancora di più i pugni, quasi fosse il nome di una qualche inguaribile malattia, mentre Kaien continuava con tono pacato, apparentemente ignaro di quel suo sussulto.

«E per di più la persona che me l’ha fatto capire era… totalmente fuori dalla mia portata. Non ce l’avevo un amico che mi desse una mano, Ichigo. Tu hai me, per qualsiasi problema» concluse Kaien, intrecciando le mani sotto il mento e fissando il muro di fronte a sé.

A quelle parole Ichigo sembrò riscuotersi dallo stato d’immobilismo in cui era rimasto sprofondato fino a quel momento e si voltò nella direzione dell’amico, osservandolo con una certa esitazione.

Era la prima volta in vita sua che sentiva Kaien lamentarsi di non aver potuto ottenere qualcosa, di essere stato in difficoltà, peggio ancora.

Allora persino lui qualche difetto ce l’aveva. Persino lui… provava dei dubbi, anche se non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Kaien fosse stato respinto da qualcuno. Andiamo, obiettivamente parlando, chi avrebbe mai detto di no a uno come lui?

E poi… e poi lui era rimasto solo. E Ichigo non aveva potuto aiutarlo. Anzi, neanche se n’era accorto. Bell’amico che era, davvero.

«Ma… ma perché non mi hai mai detto niente? Magari… non potevo fare niente però… risolvere tutto da solo, insomma… non deve essere stato facile» sbottò Ichigo alla fine, posando lo sguardo sul profilo del viso dell’amico.

«Ichigo, te l’ho già detto quella sera. Allora avevi tredici anni, non potevo caricarti di un peso del genere e poi… era una cosa che riguardava me, dovevo sbrigarmela da solo» tagliò corto il ragazzo dai capelli neri, scuotendo la testa mentre il solito sorriso limpido gli ritornava sul viso.

«E poi» esclamò, cambiando totalmente tono di voce.

«Non è di me che dobbiamo parlare adesso ma di te» concluse testardamente, voltandosi e incrociando lo sguardo dell’altro.

Ichigo a quello sguardo rimase per qualche secondo senza parole, semplicemente a fissare quel paio di occhi azzurri che, nonostante ogni rivelazione sul loro passato, rimanevano sempre fermi e sicuri. Era impossibile non fidarsi di una persona con uno sguardo del genere.

Il grande problema era che Ichigo non si fidava di se stesso. Non si fidava di quelle pulsioni fin troppo forti e di quella voglia spiacevole che lo faceva sentire profondamente in colpa.

Sì, si sentiva in colpa a chiedere a Kaien una cosa del genere, a chiedergli… di andare fino in fondo, di soddisfare quel desiderio tanto sbagliato. Gli sembrava di usarlo, di trattarlo come un oggetto per il suo puro piacere personale.

E poi, lui e Kaien erano amici! Era fuori discussione che due persone come loro facessero qualcosa… qualcosa che due amici non dovrebbero fare, punto e basta!

«Non… non credo ci sia molto altro da aggiungere…».

Ichigo provò a distogliere l’attenzione dell’amico su altri argomenti ma quello non si fece trarre in inganno, insistendo risolutamente su quel punto.

«A me non sembra proprio, Ichigo. Dai, andiamo, sputa il rospo! Si vede lontano un miglio che non hai detto neanche la metà di quello che ti tieni dentro!» lo esortò Kaien, facendo seguire a quelle parole un’altra pacca sulla spalla, per poi circondargliele entrambe con il braccio.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sussultò ancora a quel contatto ravvicinato e prolungato e lanciò un’occhiata ansiosa all’indirizzo dell’amico, esclamando poi a denti stretti: «Kaien… questo è un comportamento scorretto! Io ti dico di non toccarmi e tu…».

«Andiamo, Ichigo, una volta non ti formalizzavi tanto con me!» lo prese in giro il ragazzo dai capelli neri, fingendo di non comprendere la causa del suo sconcerto.

«Una volta non… pensavo certe cose quando tu mi… toccavi…» sibilò Ichigo, aggrottando le sopracciglia e cominciando a tormentarsi un ginocchio con la mano sinistra.

«Mmm… e quali sarebbero, questi pensieri?» sussurrò Kaien, facendosi improvvisamente vicino al ragazzo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non si voltò, temendo che a quella distanza non avrebbe resistito alla tentazione di incollarsi letteralmente alle labbra dell’amico, proprio come era successo qualche sera prima.

Pareva che soltanto lui, però, avesse di quel genere di resistenze: Kaien a ogni istante che passava si avvicinava sempre di più al suo volto, tanto vicino che Ichigo non fece fatica a percepirne nettamente il respiro sulla sua guancia, mentre lo incalzava con un’altra esortazione.

«Su, Ichigo, non fare sempre il misterioso! Se hai una richiesta da fare, falla. Non sono certo il tipo che si scandalizza con poco, dovresti averlo capito» lo incoraggiò il ragazzo, sfiorandogli una guancia con la punta del naso.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni represse a stento un brivido, serrando con ancora più forza la mano sul proprio ginocchio prima di replicare a mezza voce: «Kaien non… non posso dirti quello che mi passa per la testa! Non sei qui per… soddisfare le mie voglie, andiamo! Pian… piantiamola di… di toccarci e fare tutte quelle cose che…».

Il ragazzo sospirò pesantemente mentre le labbra dell’amico si muovevano lungo la sua guancia, accarezzandolo leggermente fino a fargli venire la pelle d’oca, un gesto che per qualche istante svuotò completamente la mente di Ichigo, troppo impegnato a seguire i movimenti delle sue labbra lungo la sua mascella per riuscire ad articolare una frase di senso compiuto.

«Ichigo» intervenne alla fine Kaien, raggiungendo il suo orecchio.

«Mi sembra che tu non ti sia posto la domanda fondamentale: ma a te piace farlo? Parlo di _toccarci e fare tutte quelle cose…_ ».

La parola “toccarci” pronunciata dal ragazzo dai capelli neri con quel tono pacato e sottilmente malizioso, aveva il potere di rimescolare letteralmente il sangue a Ichigo, facendo sorgere nella sua mente immagini tanto spinte da farlo arrossire dalla punta dei capelli, già arancioni di loro, fino a quella delle scarpe.

«Ma anche se mi piacesse…» sussurrò a fatica, mentre l’aria nella stanza pareva farsi infinitamente più rarefatta e tesa. «Tu… non sei certo a mia disp…».

«Smettila di pensare a quello che mi piace o non mi piace» lo interruppe Kaien. «Se non mi piacesse non sarei qui, incollato alla tua faccia, aspettando pazientemente che tu ti decida a parlare».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni inspirò rumorosamente, cercando di non manifestare troppo smarrimento a quelle parole tanto invitanti, che vezzeggiavano la sua sempre più debole risoluzione a resistere a ogni tentazione che veniva dalla sua mente traditrice.

Ma quando l’invito arrivava dall’esterno? Quando arrivava da Kaien stesso, la persona di cui si fidava di più al mondo, l’amico di una vita con la testa sulle spalle che dava sempre il consiglio giusto e parlava sempre usando la ragione?

In quelle parole, però, la ragione sembrava non avere spazio. L’amico lo stava deliberatamente spingendo a lasciarsi andare. E non soltanto a parole, non soltanto con quelle labbra che si muovevano lungo il suo viso. C’era anche quel braccio attorno alle sue spalle, che pesava incredibilmente e che _scottava_.

Era totalmente assurdo che un contatto fisico con il suo migliore amico lo scuotesse al punto da rinchiuderlo in un mutismo sconvolto. Era sempre stato così naturale stargli vicino e adesso anche solo a mettere nella stessa frase le parole “toccare” e “Kaien” gli sembrava letteralmente di scoppiare.

«Ichigo, non lasciare che i pensieri ti restino tutti dentro la testa, altrimenti vai sotto pressione e rischi di impazzire! _Parlami_ ».

A quella richiesta il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni rabbrividì ancora, stringendo con più forza il ginocchio su cui era posata la sua mano sinistra.

«E non risparmiare nulla. Nessun dubbio, per quanto stupido, e anche…» prese un profondo respiro, strappando un sussulto a Ichigo, su cui ormai persino la minima sollecitazione si ripercuoteva con un effetto devastante.«Nessun pensiero, per quanto _imbarazzante_ ».

«Kaien…» esclamò Ichigo con un profondo sforzo di auto-controllo. «Di… pensieri imbarazzanti ne ho fin troppi ma… non credo che parlarne mi aiuterà» concluse, digrignando rumorosamente i denti.

No, parlarne sarebbe stato solo imbarazzante e basta. Non era quello che voleva il suo corpo in quel momento. Non voleva parlare, voleva agire. Voleva… chiedere a Kaien di continuare e andare avanti con quello che gli stava facendo senza limitarsi a provocarlo, lasciando nella sua mente la traccia di sensazioni profondamente disturbanti che s’incollavano alla sua pelle terribilmente vischiose e insistenti.

«Non so neanche come… come cominciare…» balbettò, senza osare voltarsi. Gli bastava già solo percepire lo sguardo di Kaien fisso sul suo viso, non c’era bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per aumentare a dismisura quella tensione che lo attanagliava come una morsa.

«È perché tu sei troppo teso, Ichigo. Se non prendi la cosa in maniera più tranquilla, rischi di farti venire un infarto! Su, rilassati…» lo incoraggiò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, appoggiando le labbra nell’incavo del suo collo e cominciando a baciarlo in maniera tanto accennata che Ichigo non capiva neanche più se stesse immaginando quei gesti o stessero accadendo per davvero.

«Sentiti, hai il cuore che ti batte a mille…» proseguì Kaien, sollevando la mano destra e posandola sul petto del ragazzo in una carezza leggera che, lungi dal calmare Ichigo, lo fomentò ancor di più, rendendolo pericolosamente impaziente.

La mano del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni scattò via dal ginocchio, chiudendosi su quella dell’amico in una stretta disperata. E poi il ragazzo si voltò nella sua direzione, lanciandogli uno sguardo obliquo: non era affatto sicuro di riuscire a sostenere un discorso faccia a faccia con lui ma se stava lontano dalle sue labbra per altri cinque secondi sarebbe impazzito di voglia.

«Kaien…» sospirò, fissando ostinatamente la felpa blu dell’amico.

«L’altra volta tu… hai parlato di… andare fino in fondo con me… e se io… ne avessi l’intenzione?».

Che diamine stava dicendo non lo sapeva: più parlava più si sentiva stupido e più si sentiva stupido meno lucido era. Come in un circolo vizioso, meno lucido era più parole buttava fuori, senza neanche preoccuparsi di controllare il loro significato.

Ma era la tragica verità: aveva una voglia matta e disperata di un contatto più profondo con l’altro, voleva capire davvero perché fosse tanto su di giri. Eppure Kaien era suo amico e certe cose gli amici non le facevano e basta. Era fuori discussione. Soprattutto se erano due maschi, su quel particolare Ichigo proprio non riusciva a rilassarsi.

Però aveva parlato. Aveva vergognosamente ceduto a quell’impulso, lo aveva manifestato al ragazzo dai capelli neri che, peggio ancora, non rispondeva. Se ne stava zitto a pochi millimetri dal suo collo e non apriva bocca. Non poteva guardarlo in faccia da quella posizione, eppure forse era meglio così, non se la sentiva di fronteggiare l’espressione per lo meno indignata che c’era sul suo viso. Era certo che fosse arrabbiato con lui o che lo considerasse un povero stupido.

«Ichigo… Precipitoso come sempre, eh?».

La voce di Kaien giunse calma e scherzosa, tutt’altro che indignata, mentre il ragazzo si staccava da lui. Ichigo si permise di alzare lo sguardo, deciso a quel punto a capire il perché di tutta quella comprensione che a lui suonava assurda.

Come faceva l’amico a essere così tranquillo quando lui si sentiva la testa in preda a un tumulto di sensazioni contrastanti?

«Prima dici che sei pieno di dubbi e poi ti butti per arrivare subito al dunque! Non puoi farmi queste richieste, io non sono un santo! Così mi tenti e non mi è affatto facile resistere» lo rimproverò scherzosamente, mentre un sorriso si allargava sul suo volto di fronte agli occhi esterrefatti di Ichigo.

«Ma… Andiamo, Kaien! Mi stai trattando come se fossi fatto di vetro! Se ti dico che… che voglio farlo, ecco, non lo dico tanto per dire! Mica… mica ho paura o roba del genere!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, aggrottando le sopracciglia e lanciandogli uno sguardo a dir poco indignato.

A quell’espressione Kaien scoppiò sonoramente a ridere, contribuendo a rendere Ichigo, se possibile, ancor più indispettito. E poi si portò una mano agli occhi, cercando di frenare quel moto d’ilarità e di riprendere quel tanto di fiato che gli serviva a parlare.

«Ichigo, io non ti sto trattando come se fossi fatto di vetro! Voglio soltanto evitare che tu ti penta troppo tardi. Mi chiedi di andare fino in fondo con te ma se tu non sei neanche sicuro di quello che provi in questo momento…» esordì l’amico con un tono di voce decisamente più serio di quello che aveva usato fino a pochi secondi prima.

«No, senti! Non… non puoi confondermi così, adesso!» lo interruppe Ichigo, scuotendo vigorosamente la testa. «Sei… sei stato tu a dirmi che se non provavo non avrei mai capito! Ecco, ora… voglio capire, quindi…».

«Qui non si tratta semplicemente di provare, Ichigo. Qui si tratta di _fare_. Andare fino in fondo, senza nessun compromesso. Hai mai pensato a cosa succede quando due uomini fanno sesso insieme? Beh, lascia che ti spieghi…» lo fermò Kaien, deciso a bloccare quell’impeto testardo che si stava improvvisamente liberando di ogni imbarazzo con una rapidità che aveva dell’incredibile.

Conoscendo Ichigo, Kaien sapeva che lo stava facendo anche – o forse soprattutto – spinto da quell’orgoglio che gli impediva di dimostrarsi debole, come qualunque altro essere umano. L’orgoglio era una vecchia compagnia che lui conosceva fin troppo bene. E proprio per quel motivo avrebbe preferito che l’amico evitasse di compiere gli stessi sbagli che aveva fatto lui in passato per dimostrarsi sempre all’altezza della situazione.

«Non… non c’è bisogno di spiegare!» protestò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, arrossendo vistosamente. «Non mi serve… una lezione di anatomia umana e poi… per grandi linee… so cosa succede…» concluse, voltando il viso verso il muro per evitare di incrociare il mezzo sorriso indagatore di Kaien.

«E come fai a saperlo? Non credo di averti mai detto niente… non è che ti sei messo a far ricerche per conto tuo?» lo prese in giro Kaien, sporgendosi verso Ichigo e costringendolo ad arretrare mentre una nuova vampa d’indignazione gli arrossava il volto.

«Ma che… che insinuazioni sono?! Cosa credi… non sono mica nato ieri! Sono… sono cose che si sanno… prima o poi…» borbottò Ichigo.

«E… piantala di sfottere!» esclamò indignato, sferrando un pugno contro la spalla dell’amico che, per tutta risposta, scoppiò in un’altra limpida risata, attirandolo a sé e circondandogli le spalle con entrambe le braccia.

A quel contatto, il ragazzo sussultò sorpreso, mentre l’amico gli rispondeva, il viso premuto contro il suo orecchio: «Quando fai così mi sembra che non sia passato un giorno da quando avevi tredici anni. Testa dura come sempre. È proprio vero che gli anni passano ma certe cose non cambiano mai».

Al ragazzo dai capelli arancioni parve di cogliere una strana nota nostalgica in quelle parole ma non ci fece molto caso. Era troppo occupato a spegnere il battito insistente del suo cuore che gli martellava nei timpani per riuscire a distinguere bene le parole pronunciate da Kaien.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri lo sentì sospirare contro la sua spalla, stringendo spasmodicamente le mani sulla sua schiena, e replicò con voce notevolmente più bassa: «Andiamo, Ichigo, sei davvero sicuro di voler fare sul serio? Io non voglio certo forzarti. Non credo che bruciare le tappe…».

«Kaien» lo interruppe il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni con voce improvvisamente dolente.

«Se mi stai appiccicato a questo modo… la situazione peggiora… Senti… non è che… dobbiamo buttarci da un ponte o roba del genere… E poi sei tu che mi hai detto di… esprimere ogni mio pensiero… quindi… assumiti la responsabilità delle tue azioni, ecco!» concluse con tono piccato, tormentando la felpa del ragazzo fra le dita con movimenti a dir poco nevrotici.

«Umpf! Direi che me la sono cercata, insomma!» sorrise Kaien, fissando il muro di fronte a sé.

«Ma ne sei proprio sicuro, eh?» insistette ancora una volta, infilandogli una mano fra i capelli e accarezzandolo lentamente.

«Senti… vuoi… vuoi una dichiarazione scritta?! Io… ne sono sicuro! E basta domande!».

Ichigo avrebbe voluto essere risoluto quanto le sue parole ma in quel momento non era sicuro di nulla, tantomeno di se stesso. Ma le mani di Kaien, che si muovevano lentamente sul suo corpo, la sua voce tranquilla, il ricordo di quella sera, tutto contribuiva a renderlo poco lucido e poco obiettivo.

E più l’amico lo accarezzava a quel modo, più se lo stringeva contro il petto, più la sua capacità di raziocinio crollava, rendendolo spaventosamente permeabile a ogni capriccio del suo corpo.

Kaien si scostò leggermente da lui, voltandosi nella sua direzione e avvicinandosi al suo viso con una lentezza che aveva a dir poco dell’esasperante per Ichigo, già abbastanza impaziente e dubbioso di suo. Alla fine si spinse contro di lui, con gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi e le sopracciglia aggrottate per l’imbarazzo, come se, più che baciarlo, stesse cercando di picchiarlo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri sobbalzò sorpreso quando sentì le labbra dell’altro scontrarsi decisamente con le proprie e represse a stento una risata di fronte all’espressione corrucciata dell’amico, prima di socchiudere gli occhi e decidersi a mettere un pizzico di serietà in quella situazione che stava diventando a dir poco esilarante.

Il brivido assalì Ichigo, puntuale, nell’istante in cui Kaien schiuse le sue labbra infilandogli la lingua in bocca. La sensazione fu ancora più violenta di come la ricordava e non tanto per colpa dell’amico, che lo stava baciando proprio come aveva fatto la volta precedente.

L’attesa, quel desiderio ossessivo che l’aveva perseguitato per una settimana intera, lo aveva reso impaziente al punto da percepire ogni emozione in maniera esasperata.

Andare incontro alla sua bocca, ricambiare quel bacio – seppure in modo impacciato –, spingersi contro il suo viso per sfiorare quella lingua che sapeva muoversi così bene, diventava una reazione obbligata, necessaria a dir poco.

E poi le mani di Kaien si poggiarono sulle sue spalle, spingendolo lentamente verso il materasso fino a costringerlo a distendersi completamente sotto il suo petto.

Nonostante tutte le sue rassicurazioni a Ichigo, il ragazzo dai capelli neri non era meno impaziente di lui e, per quanto si dominasse abbastanza bene, doveva ammettere che avere un contatto tanto profondo con lui era lontano di molto da quella specie di condivisione fraterna che fino ad allora li aveva legati.

Lui lo sapeva da parecchio, d’altronde, che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni non poteva più essere ai suoi occhi un semplice amico, una specie di fratello minore. Ai fratelli minori non potevano essere riservate certe occhiate piene d’ _interesse_ ; i fratelli minori non si toccavano in maniera tanto bramosa e profonda, come stava facendo lui in quel momento.

Kaien lasciò salire le mani dalle spalle lungo il collo del ragazzo, mentre la sua bocca si staccava da quella dell’altro, lasciandolo ansimante a reclamare ancora baci, e cominciò a seguire il contorno della mascella lentamente, per godersi il sapore della sua pelle.

Percepì nettamente il rombo feroce del sangue nelle sue vene nell’istante in cui raggiunse il suo collo, facendolo sussultare violentemente sotto le sue labbra, sussulto cui seguirono le mani di Ichigo, che si aggrapparono disperatamente alle sue spalle con l’urgenza di un naufrago che si attacca a un pezzo di legno per non affondare.

«K… Kaien…» esalò Ichigo con il poco fiato che ancora gli restava in gola, mentre le labbra dell’amico scivolavano lungo i muscoli tesi del suo collo, catturando dolcemente la sua pelle.

«Ma… per… curiosità… chi… chi era la persona che… cinque anni fa ti ha rifiutato?».

In quel momento la tensione si stava facendo alta e il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, nonostante ogni proclama di voler arrivare fino in fondo, non poteva fare a meno di essere alquanto irrequieto. E fra i mille dubbi che gli stavano sorgendo per la testa, chissà perché proprio quello si era fatto strada fino alle sue labbra.

La bocca di Kaien si spostò lentamente, risalendo fino al suo mento, e poi il ragazzo si staccò da lui, restando per qualche istante a fissarlo con uno sguardo stranamente lontano.

«Io non ho mai detto di essere stato rifiutato» replicò con voce lievemente alterata. «Ho detto soltanto che _quella persona_ era fuori dalla mia portata».

«Ma… è… praticamente la stessa cosa!» balbettò il ragazzo in risposta, mentre Kaien si sistemava a cavalcioni sopra di lui.

«No, non è la stessa cosa, Ichigo. Soprattutto perché _lui_ allora non ha saputo niente quindi come poteva rifiutarmi?» replicò gentilmente l’amico, muovendo una mano lungo il collo del ragazzo, fino a raggiungere il primo bottone della sua camicia.

«E… perché non gliel’hai detto? Cioè… se… se è stato lui a farti capire che eri… che ti piacevano i maschi…» Ichigo rabbrividì leggermente mentre le dita del ragazzo scendevano lungo il suo petto, sbottonando lentamente la camicia.

«Doveva essere… gay anche lui quindi non sarebbe stato strano dirgli…».

A quelle parole Kaien si bloccò per qualche secondo, sbottando in una risata a stento trattenuta.

«Oh, Ichigo, non dire queste cose, potresti pentirtene!» rise il ragazzo, sfiorando inavvertitamente l’amico sotto di lui con il bacino e facendolo sussultare vistosamente.

«Non… _allora_ di sicuro non era gay e io non ero abbastanza sicuro di quello che provavo per rischiare di gettare anche lui in una situazione fin troppo confusa. E poi… era troppo piccolo perché potessi permettermi anche solo di guardarlo in un certo modo» concluse il ragazzo, abbassando il tono di voce e chinandosi nuovamente verso l’amico per completare la sua opera di svestizione.

«Ma… allora… se era… piccolo… Kaien! Non… non è che io sto tizio lo conosco?» borbottò Ichigo, cercando di reprimere il brivido che gli scosse la colonna vertebrale mentre il ragazzo dai capelli neri, aperta completamente la camicia, sfiorava con studiata lentezza la sua pelle nuda.

«Ichigo, quando ti comporti così non so se giochi a fare il finto tonto o se davvero non capisci» lo rimproverò scherzosamente Kaien, per quanto nella sua voce era appena avvertibile una nota di rimprovero.

«O forse sono io che non sono abbastanza chiaro» concluse, strappando un sospiro all’amico mentre le sue dita indugiavano sulla sua pancia, sfiorando il bordo dei jeans.

Sì, forse anche quell’ostinarsi a restare ambiguo su quel punto era tutto un risultato del suo straordinario orgoglio. Non parlare, per non ferire e per non essere feriti. Non agire prima di avere tutta la situazione sotto controllo, anche a costo di aspettare per cinque, lunghi anni.

«Mettiamola così, Ichigo» sussurrò a mezza voce, incrociando lo sguardo interessato e ansioso di un paio di occhi castani. «Ho capito di essere gay la sera in cui ti ho visto completamente ubriaco rimettere anche l’anima con la testa infilata dentro il water. Mi facevi un’immensa tenerezza, eri così… ingenuo» concluse, producendosi in un mezzo sorriso sporcato dalla nostalgia di un momento tanto lontano nel passato.

A quelle parole gli occhi di Ichigo si spalancarono per la sorpresa, dilatandosi fino all’inverosimile.

Lui aveva… aveva fatto diventare Kaien… quello che era? La famosa persona totalmente al di fuori della sua portata era _proprio lui_?! Ma… andiamo, era assurdo! Neanche poteva credere di avere un simile ascendente sull’amico, al punto da poterlo condizionare così tanto!

E poi come aveva fatto a succedere senza che lui se ne accorgesse?!

«Ma… e… perché non mi hai mai detto niente?» si provò a protestare senza sapere cos’altro rispondere a quella che gli sembrava una dichiarazione in piena regola.

«Te lo sto dicendo adesso» gli concesse pazientemente Kaien, indugiando con la punta dell’indice sulla superficie liscia del bottone che serrava i suoi pantaloni.

«Sì, ma... io allora… avevo tredici anni, sai… sai quanti anni sono passati?» borbottò Ichigo come se si sentisse tradito dal fatto che l’amico gli avesse nascosto un simile segreto tanto a lungo.

«Cinque anni, Ichigo, i conti li so fare anch’io» ammise Kaien, sbottonando i jeans del ragazzo.

«E proprio come hai detto tu, _avevi tredici anni_. Non mi potevo permettere neanche di pensare di toccarti, Ichigo! Era fuori discussione!».

Ichigo lo fissò senza parole. Non poteva replicare certo all’ennesimo sfoggio di perfetta logica e ponderazione da parte dell’amico né poteva dargli torto. Eppure… come diamine aveva fatto a resistere per cinque anni, comportandosi con lui in maniera tanto normale?

«Sì, ma… cinque anni in silenzio… non deve essere stato facile per…».

Ichigo trattenne violentemente il fiato mentre la voglia di parlare gli passava completamente. La mano di Kaien aveva abbassato la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni, prendendo a sfiorarlo con una certa insistenza, subito al di sopra della stoffa dei boxer.

«No… però… non potevo permettermi di fare sbagli con te…» replicò il ragazzo dai capelli neri, abbassando decisamente il tono della sua voce mentre si chinava sul collo dell’amico.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni sussultò, mentre la mano di Kaien si chiudeva attorno alla sua mezza erezione, sollecitandola con lenti movimenti cui lui andò incontro sollevando leggermente i fianchi.

Non sapendo cos’altro fare e vergognandosi infinitamente di trovarsi sotto l’amico, rischiarato dalla piena luce del pomeriggio mentre mostrava uno spettacolo tanto indecoroso della propria mancanza di auto-controllo, Ichigo sollevò una mano, afferrando fra le dita esitanti la zip della felpa del ragazzo e cominciando ad abbassarla con qualche difficoltà.

Kaien lo lasciò fare senza dire nulla, approfondendo le sue carezze fra le sue gambe. Sentiva la stoffa, sotto le sue dita, inumidirsi lentamente e i sospiri di Ichigo farsi più lunghi ed esasperati, mentre il suo bacino si muoveva, andando incontro alla sua mano con rapida urgenza.

«Penso sia il caso di… fermarci coi preliminari o fino in fondo non ci arriviamo neanche oggi» esclamò in un sussurro, cercando di non far suonare la sua voce troppo impaziente.

Ma erano cinque anni che aspettava quel momento. Cinque anni e ora si ritrovava Ichigo sotto di lui, con quell’espressione paurosamente eccitata, così _sensibile_ a ogni stimolo da rispondere in maniera deliziosamente esasperata. Non era affatto facile mantenere il controllo e Kaien si sbarazzò della felpa, che Ichigo aveva del tutto aperta, quasi maltrattandola.

«Su, ora togliamo questi pantaloni» lo esortò premurosamente ma le mani di Ichigo scattarono, bloccando quelle dell’amico.

«So… so fare da solo!» esclamò, arrossendo clamorosamente mentre afferrava fra le dita i passanti del jeans.

«Tu… tu pensa ai tuoi!» concluse in un improvviso sussulto d’orgoglio.

Non era certo un bambino, non… Kaien non poteva fargli vedere ogni cosa, passo dopo passo, come se fosse un totale inesperto, anche se doveva dolorosamente ammettere che in quella situazione, se non ci fosse stato lui, non avrebbe saputo come cavarsela.

Ma soltanto in quella situazione!

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri si lasciò scappare una mezza risata di fronte al cipiglio imbronciato e imbarazzato dell’amico, limitandosi ad annuire sportivamente e preoccupandosi di sfilare i suoi pantaloni.

Ichigo si premurò di non guardarlo mentre si svestiva, tenendo la testa ostinatamente bassa verso il lenzuolo per ammirarne la particolare fantasia. Non poté impedirsi, a un certo punto, di far guizzare lo sguardo nella sua direzione, spinto da una maliziosa curiosità, giusto in tempo per poter osservare le cosce nude del ragazzo, soltanto in parte coperte da un paio di boxer scuri.

Il caso volle che proprio in quel momento Kaien sollevasse il capo, incrociando il suo sguardo più che interessato, e gli venne spontaneo lasciarsi scappare un sorriso meno limpido del solito.

«Ichigo» sussurrò, mentre l’interpellato spostava bruscamente lo sguardo, fingendo di essere impegnato a guardare altrove.

«Queste qui vanno tolte, altrimenti non arriviamo da nessuna parte» concluse, chinandosi su di lui e afferrandolo per i fianchi.

«L… lo so! Non… non c’è bisogno che me lo dici tu! Ma se mi stai a guardare… mi rendi difficile il compito!» protestò Ichigo, afferrando il polso sinistro del ragazzo.

«Oh, andiamo, niente formalità, Ichigo! D’altronde io e _lui…_ » a quelle parole il ragazzo dai capelli neri fece un gesto, indicando i boxer dell’amico. «… abbiamo già fatto conoscenza l’altra sera».

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni a quelle parole arrossì violentemente, prima di replicare con tono acido: «Sì, ma… era buio e quindi… non l’hai… visto, ecco!».

Kaien, ignorando le sue proteste, agganciò l’elastico dei boxer con l’indice e cominciò a farlo scivolare verso il basso.

«Non l’ho visto ma ci ho fatto di peggio, Ichigo! Bando ai pudori!» lo esortò scherzosamente, mentre le mani del ragazzo cedevano lentamente la presa.

«E poi, suvvia, al punto in cui sono non mi scandalizzo così facilmente!».

A quelle parole il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni puntò i palmi delle mani contro il materasso, accigliandosi decisamente.

«Certo… tu… chissà quante esperienze avrai fatto! E… _quante cose_ avrai visto!» borbottò alla fine, lanciandogli uno sguardo accusatore senza rendersi conto che l’amico aveva afferrato i boxer con entrambe le mani, sfilandoglieli decisamente.

«Non dirmi che sei geloso, adesso!» si prese gioco di lui, Kaien, spingendolo lentamente verso il materasso alle sue spalle.

«Ma… No! Sono soltanto… arrabbiato, ecco! Perché… per cinque anni tu… hai vissuto un’altra vita, praticamente! E io non ne so nulla! È… frustrante, ecco. Mi sembra di essere quasi un peso per te, certe volte!».

Sì, sapeva che Kaien gli avrebbe risposto che era più piccolo di lui e che certe cose, _allora_ , non avrebbe potuto capirle ma sentirsi trattato come se fosse più lento e più stupido soltanto per una questione d’età, gli dava fastidio.

Gli sembrava che l’amico con cui tante cose aveva condiviso, tante gioie, tanti dolori, tanti dubbi, lo avesse poi cacciato fuori proprio dalla parte più importante della sua esistenza. Dalla parte che lui, per quanto senza saperlo, aveva contribuito a _rovinare_ irrimediabilmente.

«Hai ragione» lo assecondò Kaien senza mettere in mezzo alcuna giustificazione.

«E non appena avremo tempo, chiariremo ogni cosa» aggiunse fissandolo con una certa intensità, quasi a voler appoggiare con i suoi gesti quella determinata risoluzione a fare chiarezza.

«Ma adesso…» replicò, allungandosi su Ichigo e sporgendo un braccio in direzione del comodino. «… Mi sembra ci sia una questione più urgente da risolvere. E ammetterai che, in questo frangente, la mia esperienza ci tornerà molto utile» insinuò, cavando da un cassetto un tubetto bianco dall’aspetto anonimo.

«E… quella che roba è?!» esclamò Ichigo allarmato, stringendo i lembi delle lenzuola fra le dita e ritornando immediatamente al momento presente per lasciarsi alle spalle ogni recriminazione.

«Ichigo, sta’ tranquillo!» sorrise Kaien, svitando il tappo e spremendone fuori il contenuto.

«Non nascondo _strani attrezzi_ sotto il cuscino e non ho intenzione di traumatizzarti a vita».

Nonostante quella rassicurazione, lo sguardo di Ichigo saettò con una certa ansia, osservando i movimenti dell’amico che stava saggiando la consistenza di quella crema bianca fra l’indice e il pollice.

«È soltanto del lubrificante» concluse tranquillamente, appoggiando il tubetto sul materasso.

«Che?!» sbottò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, balzando a sedere.

«Dove… dove me la vuoi mettere quella roba?».

«Ichigo, non farmi diventare volgare» lo prese in giro Kaien, spingendolo lentamente indietro.

«Non puoi certo aspettarti che ti prenda a secco, ti farei male… molto male. Ci vuole un minimo di preparazione in queste cose!».

«La faccenda si sta… facendo notevolmente più complicata del previsto!» protestò Ichigo, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino e fissando con una certa preoccupazione la mano dell’amico che s’insinuava fra le sue gambe.

«Devi sapere, Ichigo…» esordì Kaien, facendosi lentamente strada fra le sue natiche e strappando un violento sussulto all’amico. «… che **_il sesso tra due uomini è una lotta intensa e appiccicosa che richiede una certa resistenza. Per questo mi piace tanto!_** ».

«Kaien, ma… ora anche sul sesso ti metti a filosofeggia… Ah! Cazzo, è fredda!» si lamentò il ragazzo, contraendo suo malgrado i muscoli, mentre cercava di scacciare dalla sua mente la consapevolezza che, sì, l’amico gli stava infilando un dito proprio a quel posto.

Perfetto! Tutto decisamente… perfetto!

«Non ti preoccupare, Ichigo, tanto molto presto si scalderà» ci tenne a precisare Kaien con un sorriso per nulla rassicurante.

Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto replicare che, no, con quelle battute non ammaliava proprio nessuno ma era impegnato a non mostrarsi troppo a disagio, per quanto la sensazione di quel dito dentro di lui era tutto fuorché confortevole. Se quello era il meglio del _sesso tra due uomini_ , beh, la cosa non era per nulla interessante.

E poi all’improvviso in mezzo a quell’impressione di fastidio, si fece strada una sensazione estremamente piacevole, che lo attraversò con la stessa rapidità di una scossa elettrica, partendo proprio dal punto in cui il dito dell’amico stava indugiando.

«Ah…» mormorò Ichigo, lasciandosi scappare un lamento traditore.

«Che c’è, ti ho fatto male?» replicò Kaien, sollevando lo sguardo sul viso del ragazzo, che in quell’istante esprimeva tutt’altro che dolore.

«N… Nnno…» sibilò a mezza voce il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, mentre quello stimolo violento si ripeteva ancora al tocco dell’amico, costringendolo a inarcare la schiena per assecondare il movimento di quel dito, ora meno fastidioso di prima.

«Ah, l’ho trovata!» esclamò soddisfatto il ragazzo dai capelli neri, aggiungendo un secondo dito e accelerando leggermente i suoi movimenti.

«C… che diamine hai trovato?!» sbottò Ichigo quasi senza fiato, prima di emettere un gemito fin troppo compiaciuto mentre le dita dell’amico penetravano più in profondità.

Cosa aveva da sbottare in maniera tanto trionfante, il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni neanche lo sapeva ma pareva che avesse trovato la pentola d’oro alla fine dell’arcobaleno! E dire che gli aveva semplicemente infilato due dita in…

«La prostata!» spiegò Kaien, come se stessero discutendo di un argomento più banale del pranzo del giorno dopo.

«Ogni volta che te la sfioro, tu sussulti in questo modo!» concluse, mentre un enorme sorriso gli si allargava sul viso.

«Nnngh… Kaien! Mi sembra di… di stare a una visita medica! Cos’è… una… una lezione di anatomia avanzata?!» ansimò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni in risposta, mentre le dita dell’altro affondavano fino alle nocche, strappandogli un altro lamento.

«Ma Ichigo, devo farti capire cosa ti sta succedendo! Se non impari a capire il tuo corpo, non riuscirai mai a provare piacere in maniera soddisfacente. Dopo ci si diverte di meno, te lo assicuro!» sogghignò il ragazzo dai capelli neri.

Kaien dovette rendersi conto che la situazione si stava facendo alquanto seria, visto che Ichigo, invece di rispondergli con qualche battuta salace, muoveva i fianchi con una certa esitazione cercando di spingersi contro di lui. Il ragazzo non si sottrasse a quella richiesta, muovendo le dita in maniera più sostenuta, soltanto per il piacere di sollecitare quel corpo sotto di lui, caldo e sudato per l’eccitazione.

Non poteva dire, Kaien, di essere più tranquillo dell’amico. Nonostante non stesse facendo altro che adoperarsi per lui, pure quella vista e il rumore dei gemiti di Ichigo sempre più insistenti provocavano una certa _impressione_ anche in chi era abituato da tempo a moderare i propri impulsi.

«Credo sia il caso di passare al resto, Ichigo» sussurrò all’improvviso con voce alterata, sfilando le dita e strappando al ragazzo un gemito di protesta.

«Su, non lamentarti, altrimenti oggi non arriveremo fino in fondo» lo prese in giro Kaien, iniziando a togliersi i boxer.

Ichigo rimase per qualche istante a occhi socchiusi, cercando di riprendere fiato e di ricomporsi. Impresa vana: era tanto eccitato che in quel momento aveva soltanto voglia che l’amico _si_ sbrigasse e ponesse fine a quella tortura che, per quanto piacevole, lo stava mettendo a dura prova.

Sollevò leggermente la testa dal cuscino e lanciò un’occhiata di traverso all’amico, chiedendosi perché diamine ci stesse mettendo tanto tempo, quando sussultò imbarazzato: aveva alzato lo sguardo giusto in tempo per beccare Kaien in ginocchio sul letto e _senza mutande_.

« _Non guardare. Non guardare. Non guardare_ » s’intimò Ichigo sobbalzando a quella vista, mentre cercava di spostare lo sguardo prima che Kaien lo beccasse.

«Ichigo!».

Troppo tardi…

«Andiamo, non è il caso di fare confronti! Sei ancora in fase di crescita e poi mi pare che stia messo molto bene anche tu!» lo prese in giro il ragazzo dai capelli neri, riservandogli un’occhiata particolarmente maliziosa.

«Kaien!» lo riprese Ichigo con voce stridula, sbattendo un pugno contro il materasso. «Non stavo certo guardando _lì_!» affermò, nonostante il suo sguardo imbarazzato tradisse la palese menzogna nelle sue parole.

«E… e che diamine! Anche lì te la spalmi quella roba?! Dove altro vuoi metterla, eh?!» borbottò alla fine per levarsi dall’imbarazzo di quella situazione.

«Ma come sei impaziente! Ho capito che ti piace il sesso violento ma io preferirei evitare spargimenti di sangue» replicò Kaien in risposta, sibilando leggermente al contatto freddo della crema.

Ichigo lo osservò, impegnato in quell’operazione, con un certo senso di colpa perché persino vederlo compiere un gesto del genere non faceva che aumentare la sua impazienza e la sua eccitazione.

«E ora… sta’ buono e rilassati, all’inizio potrebbe fare un po’ male» lo richiamò Kaien, allungandosi su di lui e incrociando lo sguardo di un paio di occhi castani che lo fissavano con un certo stupore.

«M… male?!» balbettò Ichigo, mentre l’amico lo afferrava per le ginocchia.

«Cos’è, Ichigo, preferisci fermarti qui?».

«N… No! Ti ho detto che voglio andare fino in fondo!» sbottò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, fronteggiando lo sguardo dell’amico con un’occhiata di sfida.

«Bene, allora andiamo _fino in fondo_ » concluse Kaien soddisfatto, lasciando scivolare i pollici lungo l’interno delle cosce del ragazzo, fino ad afferrarlo saldamente.

Ichigo represse un brivido, mentre percepiva quelle mani salire verso i suoi fianchi, facendo pressione sui suoi muscoli quasi a saggiarne con un certo compiacimento lo stato di perfetta tensione. E poi chiuse gli occhi e strinse i lembi del lenzuolo fra le dita, preparandosi al peggio.

In effetti la prima sensazione non fu certo delle più piacevoli: non si trattava più soltanto di un paio di dita ma di qualcosa di… Beh, molto più consistente. E sì, non poteva dare torto all’amico, faceva abbastanza male. In una scala da uno a dieci, in quell’istante neanche farsi impalare con una spada sarebbe stato altrettanto doloroso.

Ma guai a parlare, non glielo avrebbe detto mai!

Si limitò a stringere i denti con forza tale da rischiare di spaccarseli, mentre tratteneva tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, aumentando quello stato di forte tensione e con esso la sensazione di venire letteralmente lacerato.

«Ti sto facendo male? Mi devo fermare?».

La voce preoccupata di Kaien lo raggiunse come se provenisse da un’altra dimensione, tanto Ichigo era concentrato a non manifestare il proprio dolore in alcun modo.

«Nngh… No!» sbottò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, rilasciando violentemente il fiato e con esso anche un lamento particolarmente acuto.

«Su, Ichigo… devi rilassarti… oppure la situazione peggiora…» lo richiamò il ragazzo dai capelli neri con voce premurosa, fomentando così una certa collera nell’amico, che si sentiva trattato alla stregua di un bambino stupido.

«È… è facile parlare… per… per te! Non… non capisco neanche… come diamine fai a… essere tanto… tanto eccitato se io… io non ti ho neanche sfiorato…» protestò Ichigo, che in quel momento di profondo imbarazzo e tensione si ritrovava con la parlantina più sciolta del solito.

E il fatto di aver sempre parlato di tutto con l’amico – quella familiarità tanto profonda – non migliorava di certo la situazione. Non che in quel momento avesse la forza di darsi un tono, era già difficile non mettersi a strillare per il dolore.

«Ichigo… ammetterai che… dopo averti aspettato per cinque anni… comincio a essere impaziente anch’io…» replicò con voce sforzata Kaien, affondando a fatica dentro di lui.

«Non puoi… neanche immaginare le cose che… mi sono permesso di pensare nell’ultimo periodo… soprattutto dopo quello che è successo l’altra sera…» proseguì mentre con qualche sforzo riusciva ad arrivare fino in fondo.

Ichigo sussultò, lasciandosi scappare un secondo lamento quando avvertì quella spinta più profonda, anche se non ci badò troppo, occupato com’era a fissare l’espressione spaventosamente seria che aveva l’amico in quel momento.

«E… vedere come ti eccitavi soltanto per due dita…» sussurrò Kaien, fermandosi per un istante. «Credimi… era una visione che andava oltre mio… sogno più spinto…» concluse, chinandosi verso di lui.

«Kaien… tu… mi sognavi la notte?» replicò Ichigo, ansimando profondamente mentre il ragazzo lo afferrava per i fianchi, ricominciando a muoversi con una certa lentezza.

«Facevo… anche di peggio…» sogghignò Kaien e, prima che l’amico potesse ribattere in qualche modo, si sporse verso di lui baciandolo.

Quel gesto ebbe l’effetto di distrarre almeno in parte Ichigo, che si spinse con una certa foga contro la bocca dell’amico, cercando così di diluire quel dolore ancora forte, che si riproponeva in fitte abbastanza fastidiose ad ogni movimento di Kaien dentro di lui.

E poi lentamente a quel calore pulsante e doloroso si aggiunse un’altra sensazione, altrettanto prepotente ma molto più piacevole, e cominciò a desiderare che quelle spinte, per quanto fastidiose, si facessero più forti e più rapide.

Kaien sentì l’amico ansimare rumorosamente contro la sua bocca mentre i suoi lamenti si facevano più compiaciuti e meno infastiditi e li interpretò come il segnale per aumentare il ritmo dei suoi movimenti, spingendosi più a fondo e con più forza.

«Mmm… ti direi di rilassarti ma… non sai com’è _piacevole_ sentirti tanto stretto!» esclamò il ragazzo dai capelli neri all’improvviso, chinandosi sul collo dell’amico e prendendo a baciarlo con una certa foga.

Era ormai difficile persino per lui controllarsi, sprofondato com’era in quell’anello di muscoli tanto caldo e tanto teso da sollecitarlo con una certa insistenza. E percepire Ichigo sotto di lui che si muoveva lentamente, cercando di assecondare le sue spinte con quel corpo longilineo e sudato, era una sensazione alquanto disturbante.

«Kaien…» sospirò Ichigo esasperato, stringendo con più forza i lembi delle lenzuola fra le dita, mentre sentiva di nuovo la tensione raggiungere il culmine, violenta come una scossa elettrica che attraversò la sua colonna vertebrale fino a costringerlo a venire ferocemente contro l’amico, inarcando la schiena.

A quel punto le mani di Kaien si strinsero con più forza sui suoi fianchi e il ragazzo gli assestò un paio di spinte più forti ed esasperate, prima di svuotarsi dentro di lui con un gemito soddisfatto e una smorfia profondamente eccitata in viso, espressione che mai Ichigo gli aveva visto fare prima d’allora.

La tensione calò di botto, lasciandoli entrambi spossati e increduli, appoggiati l’uno contro l’altro a cercare di riprendere fiato dopo quell’amplesso tanto faticoso e intenso.

Kaien si sfilò lentamente dall’amico, strappandogli un mezzo lamento infastidito ma, prima di allontanarsi, si chinò nuovamente su di lui, baciandolo ancora una volta.

Fu un bacio molto diverso da quelli che gli aveva dato in precedenza. Molto meno trattenuto, molto meno dolce e fraterno, carico di una certa eccitazione che pareva non essere stata sfogata del tutto, anzi.

Ichigo spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso da quel gesto, ma ebbe giusto il tempo di percepire la lingua di Kaien sfiorare la sua che questi si ritirò, stendendosi pesantemente al suo fianco con un sospiro sollevato.

Rimasero per parecchi minuti in totale e assoluto silenzio: Kaien sembrava troppo stanco e troppo pensieroso per aprire bocca e Ichigo era, dal canto suo, alquanto sconvolto.

Aveva appena fatto sesso con il suo migliore amico! Altro che andare fino in fondo, lì erano andati _oltre_! Ma di parecchio!

Ichigo si mosse a disagio, bloccandosi quasi subito: il letto era abbastanza stretto e a ogni movimento percepiva il corpo sudato dell’altro contro il suo, una sensazione che non gli faceva affatto bene in quel momento.

Era totalmente _malato_ desiderare di farlo ancora, ormai non riusciva neanche più a guardare l’amico senza pensare a quanto fosse eccitante. Ma che fine avevano fatto i sentimenti fraterni e quel rapporto particolare di amicizia disinteressata?!

Ichigo fece per alzarsi ma era tanto disfatto che gli riuscì di alzare soltanto la testa. Kaien intercettò quel movimento con la coda dell’occhio ed esclamò, afferrandolo per un polso: «Che c’è, Ichigo, problemi? Qualsiasi dubbio tu abbia parlane, invece di scappare fuori dal letto».

«Io… non stavo scappando da nessuna parte!» replicò Ichigo con voce piccata, sollevandosi su un gomito e cercando lo sguardo dell’amico.

Lo trovò quasi subito e quel paio di occhi azzurri che lo fissavano con una certa, saccente tranquillità, gli diede parecchio sui nervi.

«E poi… è inutile che mi guardi così! Non… permetterai che io sia… come minimo sconvolto, ecco!» borbottò il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, spostando lo sguardo via dal viso dell’amico che continuava a mantenere la stessa espressione sicura e convinta.

«Io non ho detto che non devi essere sconvolto, soltanto che non devi startene lì, zitto e muto, e cercare di scappare invece di affrontare i problemi. È normale che tu sia scosso in questo momento. Hai appena fatto sesso con un uomo».

A quelle parole Ichigo arrossì clamorosamente, sbottando in risposta: «Non è quello!».

Ma poi sotto lo sguardo scettico di Kaien si corresse: «Ok, non… non è soltanto quello! Kaien… io ho appena fatto… sesso con te!» il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni pronunciò quelle ultime tre parole come se bruciassero sulla punta della lingua.

«Con te che sei… il mio migliore amico! Ti… ti rendi conto di cosa significa? Io… io non riesco neanche più a guardarti senza… senza pensare a qualcosa di male!» si lamentò mentre il suo sguardo scivolava in maniera fin troppo rapida lungo il corpo nudo dell’amico.

«Beh, Ichigo, se la cosa ti può consolare, io non sto meglio di te in questo momento» sospirò il ragazzo con uno strano sorriso, fissando un punto indefinito fuori dalla finestra.

Ichigo scosse violentemente la testa, senza condividere la tranquillità dell’amico: «Ma non capisci?! Dopo… dopo questo come… come facciamo a parlarci ancora senza… sarà tutto più difficile adesso!» protestò alla fine, stringendo spasmodicamente le lenzuola fra le dita.

«Andiamo, Ichigo! Non fare il melodrammatico, ora! Avere un _rapporto più profondo_ non peggiorerà certo le cose! Tu resti sempre il mio migliore amico» lo interruppe Kaien, sollevandosi su un gomito e voltandosi di fianco per poter guardare meglio il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni.

«Gli amici non fanno queste cose!» negò decisamente Ichigo, sporgendosi verso di lui.

A quel punto Kaien replicò in un modo che Ichigo non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

«Vuol dire che io e te siamo diventati qualcosa di più di due semplici amici» concluse tranquillamente, lanciandogli uno sguardo particolarmente intenso.

Ichigo tacque, non sapendo cosa rispondere a quell’affermazione, mentre una certa parola dal suono alquanto _riprovevole_ si faceva strada nella sua mente.

Lui e Kaien… _amanti_?! Andiamo, quella era proprio una parola grossa!

Il ragazzo dai capelli neri doveva aver avuto il suo stesso pensiero, a giudicare dal sorriso divertito che gli spuntò sul viso prima che si rivolgesse nuovamente a lui: «Mmm… Che dici, sarà il caso di andare a darci una ripulita, no? Se ci vedesse qualcuno potrebbe fraintendere…».

«Fraintendere?! Ah! Credimi, Kaien, in questa situazione l’unica cosa fraintendibile è quel tuo sorriso tranquillo!» borbottò Ichigo, cercando di mettersi a sedere e ricadendo penosamente sul materasso mentre tratteneva a stento un gemito di dolore.

«Tu stai giù e riposati. Vado prima io» gli intimò Kaien, bloccandolo contro il cuscino con due dita contro la sua fronte.

Lo scavalcò agilmente, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi spedito verso la porta.

«K… Kaien! E copriti, dannazione!» protestò Ichigo, mentre il suo sguardo si posava sulla schiena nuda del ragazzo, indugiando poi _molto più in basso_.

Kaien si limitò a ridere sonoramente a quell’ingiunzione imbarazzata, oltrepassando la porta della camera per dirigersi verso il bagno.

Ichigo rimase così per qualche istante a fissare il soffitto, mentre un marasma di pensieri turbinosi, i più disparati e i più assurdi, si avvicendava nella sua mente a una velocità spaventosa.

«E non pensare troppo!» la voce di Kaien lo raggiunse attraverso il muro, soffocata.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni a quell’ammonimento sbuffò clamorosamente, voltandosi su un fianco e socchiudendo gli occhi: se gliel’avessero detto prima che dopo il diploma avrebbe dovuto affrontare problemi del genere, sarebbe rimasto all’ultimo anno del liceo a vita.

 _Amanti_ …

Ah, che stronzata, lui cose del genere non le avrebbe fatte mai, si rimproverò alla fine, scacciando una mosca invisibile con la mano.

_E credi che dividersi la vita sia normale_  
_Ma la mia memoria scivola_  
_Mi ricordo limpida la trasmissione dei pensieri_  
_La sensazione che in un attimo_  
_Qualunque cosa pensassimo poteva succedere_  
_**{La descrizione di un attimo | Tiromancino}** _


End file.
